


Never in my lifetime

by GoatMaster



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And a creep, Blackmail, Bromance to Romance, Bros to lovers, Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Leon has low self esteem, Leon is short, Leon struggles at being champion, Licorice whip in hand as he makes Leon do way too much, M/M, Not Beta Read, Raihan is very sex positive, Rose is a bad man, Sexual Frustration, Sexy Times, Work stress, dubious content does not apply to raihan/leon, leon is a virgin, raihan does not know how to romance, raihan is a himbo, raihan is tall boi, rose is a slave driver, unwanted touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatMaster/pseuds/GoatMaster
Summary: Physically exhausted, mentally drained and sexually frustrated, Leon needs a fix.Raihan tries his best to help and along the way unexpected feelings emerge.Also, Rose is a rollercoaster no one wants to ride.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 51





	1. Cat tree

It was by all means difficult to be champion.

A title heavier than any mountain, Leon had thought once. All eyes on him 24/7, the constant workload and pressure. The fucking stress. As his eyes opened each morning, so did the ghosty hands of anxiety.

As he stood in his kitchen, in oversized t-shirt and boxers, he tried collecting his last bit of motivation which he recently had very little of to make breakfast. The day not even started and he wished for it to end.

It was out of season, so no contestants to battle for months meant there would be very few things at work of his interest. Chairman Rose was known for his invisible whip. The man worked like his life depended on it and he somewhat demanded the same of Leon. Rose was scary, creepy even. Always too smiley, too content in his never ending work, too much of a posh cunt. Not to forget too touchy. Rose would as often as he could have a hand on the champion’s shoulder, a firm hand on his lower back, or even that one time a hand on his thigh. Leon did not like Rose.

Unfortunately, he was still his boss, so he pretended, and the world ate it raw.

Leon felt it unfair to be in his 20’s and already having a burnout waiting in the near future. He never dwelled on it too long, scared the thought would break him right then and there.

A thing that drove him bitter, only intensifying the older he got, was he wasn’t allowed to have a partner. A significant other. Someone he loved.

This was all in his contract, something Rose by all means did not want to change. A sexy idol without a girlfriend let’s the girls hope they have a shot at Leon, Rose had once told Leon. And apparently it sells.

Hell, the stress and anxiety wouldn’t be so unbearable if he wasn’t so fucking lonely. Leon’s flat was lifeless when he came home. No one there to greet him, no one to chat with, no one he could spill his heart’s content to. No one he could hold.  
He had his pokemon, but they could only do so much. He needed other humans.

He had become so touch starved, he had gotten a semi boner at the café, a brushed finger from the waiter handing him his drink was all it took. Of course no one had took notice but itstill humiliated Leon. In addition, people thought the champion had suitors left and right, like he could have any man or woman he wished for, but the reality was far from it.

How many stupid parties had Leon attended for the sake of Rose, only to be stared at up and down like candy, talking to people he didn’t know and would never meet again? Leon lost count long ago, it didn”t matter as it was out of his control anyway.  
There would be more parties with snakey people who would lick his boot at his very word. The events were to up business opportunities for them both, unfortunately for Leon that meant sneaky hands and whispered offerings of carnal pleasure from strangers as well. Heck, maybe a party was what Leon needed, then he would at least be touched in some way, curing a tiny amount of his sexual frustration.

Rose held a lot of power over Leon, and the champion hated Rose for it.

Leon reached a point where he actually hoped someone would beat him, strip him of his title and give him his freedom back. Let Rose break someone else’s back.

With a heavy sigh, Leon skipped breakfast, and went to his bedroom to comb his thick locks. Even if he felt like shit, the least he could do was look presentable. So handsome, he heard Rose’s voice echo in his mind.

No interviews or photoshoots today so he could skip looking too formal.

As his thoughts wandered, the phone on his desk lit up. A text from Rose read,

Don’t forget to look your very best today, we’re having visitors.

Bloody hell.

Leon really didn’t feel the dressing up part, white turtleneck shirt with a black sweater on top and business casual pants would do, no matter how much shit the chairman would give him.

Leon was to meet Rose and their guests at a local restaurant, never bothering to ask who it might be. The old fart may give Leon a half assed answer anyway, always so cryptic.

He met Rose and Oleana, no guest in sight yet. They sat down at their table as they waited, no need to get tired feet, Rose had said.

“Who is coming? I hope it’s not an interview, I really do not feel like tip toeing answers today.” Leon spoke and let out a loud sigh. Oleana looked at him briefly, a mere nano second, away from her phone and had an expression Leon would classify as pity. If that woman had any emotions, that is.

Rose never got to answer the champion as a voice behind Leon spoke,

“Damn, mate, you sound beat!”

Leon turned to see a pair of cyan eyes looking at him, toothy grin spread on their face.

“Raihan!” Leon rose from his chair and ran over to embrace the taller male.

Raihan returning the embrace, long arms completely covering Leons torso.  
“Been ages, huh?”

When things were out of season, the gym leaders were pretty much all over the place. Their jobs required lots of travelling, tv appearances, advertisement work and training. Leon did a lot of it himself, but he had to stay in Wyndon most year, by his contracts demands, AKA Rose’s demands. When not in Wyndon, he would stay with his family in Postwick. It made it difficult seeing his friends in real life. Leon had wondered if it was on purpose.

The four of them sat down and ordered nothing but drinks, Leon all too eager to have his closest friend and rival by his side.

Rose watched silently the two chattering, sipping on his wine. Leon had lit up as the morning sun finally revealing its rays in the horizon.

“Also, the fuck you wearing, Lee? You look like you walked out off Rose’s closet.” Raihan gave Leon a big grin.

Leon’s face went red, not realizing Raihan never saw him in fancy clothes. Leon hated wearing business clothes, and having his best friend see him look like a posh rich kid made him embarrassed for some reason. Raihan wore his casual clothes and Rose knew he would, so why the hell was Leon told to look his best? An angry knot worked itself in Leon’s stomach. The old fart made him do so many unnecessary things it made Leon’s stomach twist.

Leon flustered, tripping over words, “I was only told we were having visitors. Fuck, had I known it was you I would have been a hoodie right now!”

“Leon, your language.” Rose stepped in, smiling that stupid Mona Lisa smile.

Leon quietly apoligized and gave Raihan a dumb grin.

Rose did not appreciate foul language, especially not from the champion. Leon had an image to keep up, and fuck, shit and damn had no place. Raihan on the other hand, was speaking freely and sometimes swore like a sailor.

“Please, Raihan, do not let your profanities pass on to Leon while you stay the week. It might just-,”

“You’re staying the week?!” Leon burst out, interrupting Rose.

“Yeah, did Rose not tell you? He said he would.”

Leon looked at Rose, hoping his anger was visible to the business man.

“It would have made it difficult for you to concentrate on work if I had told you Raihan would come. My apoligies for keeping it from you.” Rose’s words smooth and with no wavering emotion to them.

Leon sighed heavily and slumped down in his chair,

“You’re probably right. I would most likely have run around like Hop on his birthday.”

Raihan let out a barking laugh as he imagined Leon vibrating up and down, crawling the walls, excited just because he was about to see his friend.

“I asked Raihan to come for a while. You seem to be rather overworked, Leon, and I know it may be a tiny bit lonely now and then, and I finally managed to snatch some of Raihan’s precious time.”

A tiny bit lonely, Leon mentally scoffed at the words. Rose knew nothing of loneliness.

“I.. Thank you, Rose. I’m really glad you did.”

With the tension now gone, the four of them decided to leave.

-

Raihan was staying at a hotel, one that Rose owned of course, and Leon couldn’t help but feel a tad disappointed. His hopes had been set on Raihan staying at his flat, then they could be in each others company all day round. At least, being home meant Leon could wear whatever he wanted, and the formal attire was quickly switched for a hoodie and sweatpants.

The following week Leon only had two interviews, Rose had cleaned the rest in order to give the champion a bit of a vacation.

Vacation, my ass.

Leon felt a little less hatred towards the chairman, having set it all up so he could have some much needed fun with his best mate.

Raihan was cool. Way cooler than Leon would ever see himself.

Tall as a tree, Raihan was over a head taller than Leon. The gym leader could rest his chin on Leon’s head, which to Leon’s annoyance, Raihan sometimes did. He was also athletic, even without really trying which too annoyed Leon, as he had tried building muscle over the years in an attempt to make up for his short height.

Raihan was also the only person who had ever come close to beating Leon. That itself was something Leon cherished. Even after he became champion, Raihan never develope any jealous malice towards Leon, which some of his previous friendships had been lost to. Raihan was still here after all these years, still wanting to beat Leon in battle, still wanting his company. Bloody hell, the guy took a loss like a champion even with thousands of eyes on him, and Leon thought about what kind of weight that must be to walk with.

Nah, Raihan did not have Leon’s petty insecurities, he was sure. Raihan was cool, like, actually amazing. Leon was only pretending to cool. Deep down he would always be that dorky, short kid from Postwick, no matter how many weights he lifted or autographs he signed.

Raihan’s company was like medicine to Leon’s aching mental health, an empty hole being filled with joyous laughter and well meant insults. However, unused to having company all day did drain the champion’s energy faster that he had feared it would.

Leon must have looked beat as Raihan took notice of his exhausted expression.

“Does Rose drain every bit of juice out of you? Hell, Lee, it’s 8pm, don’t tell me you ready for a nap nap with your blankie.” Raihan teased but with an underlying tenderness to it.

Leon sighed heavily as his whole body slumped into the couch, cheeks slightly red from the other male’s babied words. He didn’t feel like flooding Raihan with his champion worries.

“Is it that obvious? And no naps, I want to stay up all night with you! I haven’t had it this fun in ages!” Leon whined.

Raihan snorted at Leon’s childish display, “We are literally just playing games and drinking beer, Lee.”

The realization hit Leon harder than he thought it would. Was he really so worked down and starved from any kind of enjoyment that Video games and beer felt like holiday festivities with his family? That he felt his heart beat fast in excitement by just talking to a friend?

“I don’t know if I can keep doing this, Rai..” Leon’s head now in his hands.

Raihan shifted nervously, turned to look at the smaller male properly.

“Can’t keep doing what?”

“Being champion.”

Leon might as well have puched Raihan square in the gut, the air in his lungs left all the same. He stared in disbelief but Leon unable to read him, face still in hands.

“Fucking hell, Lee, you can’t be serious?” A scoffed laugh left Raihan.

Leon’s body language was clear. The tremble in his arms, and no indication to actually answer made Raihan alert. This was not normal for Lee, not his bubbly, beaming buddy.

He placed a hand on Leon’s trembling shoulder, “Lee, please look at me.”  
Leon shook his head, still covering himself up as not to let his vulnability show.

Raihan took hold of each of Leon’s wrists, pulling at them to try and make eye contact. Leon did however not move and used his strength to keep his hands covering up.

“No, don’t..” he whimpered as he tried scooting away from Raihan’s grip.

“Lee, you have to look at me, please,” Raihan continued to struggle with Leon as the latter tried moving away. He managed prying the hands from Leon’s face and saw wet streaks on his cheeks. Leon quickly covered his eyes with an arm and tried pushing Raihan’s weight away.

“Lee, we have to ta-“ he spoke but stopped as Leon shuddered and a moan escaped his lips. Leon’s eyes were as big as plates, in shock by what had come out of his own mouth. Raihan’s leg was by accident pressed up inbetween Leon’s thighs, and Leon’s now very visible hard-on was pressed against a warm thigh. They stared down at Leon’s crotch, confusion spread on Raihan’s face.

Both fozen in time, but only for a moment, as Leon forcefully pushed Raihan away and pulled his hoodie down to cover his boner.

“Raihan, I’m, I’m so sorry..!” As panic washed over Leon he rose from the couch and ran to his bedroom, locking the door right after.

Even with the door locked, he still pushed at it as if it would make it even harder to open. Dread and humiliation tightened a knot in Leon’s throat, wondering if Raihan would forgive him. Why, why did he have to get hard at a time like this?! Why did his body have to react to a few hands? Hands that were not even mean to touch him in a sexual manner?

“Lee, please open up.”

The dread and humiliation built up again as he heard Raihan’s voice. The champion felt it impossible to give any reply, already working hard at trying and swallow the ball in his throat and keeping the tears in his eyes.

“I’m gonna kick the door in if you do not open,”  
Something Leon had no doubt Raihan would do or be capable of. Raihan heard a click as the door unlocked.

Raihan listened, still behind a closed door, as the smaller male stepped away. He didn’t want to open it only to smack the wood into Leon’s face.

As he opened the door, stepping over the threshold, his eyes darted to his friend lying on his big king sized bed on his stomach, face down and feet out over the edge. There’s no way he’s able to breathe like that, Raihan thought.

Weight was being put onto the bed and Leon knew Raihan was right beside him.

“Champ, you need air and you’re not getting any like that,” a strong arm pushed Leon to his side and Leon let him.

The expression on Leon’s face reminded Raihan of an episode when they were kids. Leon had broken a window in his parents’ house by accident and the guilt was instantly written all over him. The champion may have aged but his easy to read emotions had not.

Raihan gave him a soft smile and Leon did not understand why his friend was still there and not a thousand miles gone, running away from the terrible surprise boner that had pressed at him not long ago.

Leon still chancing at covering his hot member with an extra layer of fabric, hoodie stretched by two clenching hands.

“Care to explain to me what is going on?” Raihan sounded kind of amused.

“I’m so fucking sorry, Rai.. I.. It has been so long anyone has touched me. The hug you gave me earlier was the first in months. My body, it’s.. It’s..” Leon’s voice small and embarrassed trailed off as he spoke, never once looking up at his friend.

Raihan kept the same smile, “Hey, don’t sweat it, alright? But hearing you say those things breaks my heart, Lee. No wonder you’re so tense.”

“Rose doesn’t even allow me shaking hands with people, says it’s too risky having so many people’s germs on me, don’t need me sick and all.”

Raihan’s nose wrinkled at the chairman’s name being spoken. Raihan knew how Rose controlled Leon like a puppet to most of its extents and how poorly it could affect him. It wasn’t the first time Rose had made ‘play dates’ for Leon and him but the time between them dragged out the older they got.

Listening to Leon say he had been deprived of basic physical contact made his gut burn. Oh what Raihan would do to get permission to punch their boss right in the throat.

The anger soon disappreared as he watched Leon turn to his back, arm once again covering his eyes and boner still raging. By normal circumstances, the hard-on would have gone down by now but this was clearly not just a basic ‘I am horny’ boner.

“I will help you, Lee. If you’d let me.”

Leon not sure of what he meant just nodded, maybe in desperation or confusion.

Leon yelped when a pair of hands grabbed his waistband and yanked both sweatpants and boxers down his hips, revealing his hard cock glistering with precum.

“Raihan!” He tried covering himself with his hands and he felt heat rise to his ears, burning.

“Let me help you with that,” Raihan spoke lightheartedly and pointed down to Leon’s groin.

“No, Rai, you..! You- nnn,” his own words cut off as Raihan grabbed his wrist by one hand and went for Leon’s twitching dick.

The hand nearly burning him as fingers wrapped around his girth, a shudder and moan later told Raihan his friend felt good at his touch. He started stroking and the reaction was almost immediate, Leon’s breathing sped up and muscles tensed to his touch. It took under 15 strokes for the champion to cum and he tried muffling his loud moan with the back of his hand, though without much luck.

Raihan watched his friend as he pumped the last of his friend’s orgasm, eyes almost closed with a faint colour of gold peeking out between thick purple lashes.

“Rai,” Leon spoke quietly between heavy panting.

It was a cute sight having Leon under him, hair wild over the bedsheets and small exposed abs on his lower stomach going up and down.

“Heh, it’s no surprise you came so quickly taken you have been so out of it. Sorry about messing up your hoodie tho,” Raihan spoke casually as if they had just bought coffee at their favourite Sawsbucks café.

Leon covered his face fully into both arms until his nose touched the inside of his elbow. No fucking way he just got off to his friend jerking him off! And he came so quickly too.. This was bad. But oh man, had it felt good.

Leon whimpered in surprise as Raihan’s hand wrapped the exposed cock again,  
“You’re still super hard, Lee, it doesn’t seem to be going down.”

He wondered how fucking horny Leon must be to be able to go another round. Even Raihan and his mountain of lovers had only experienced it a few times, and those times had been very, very desperate to say the least. He felt sorry for Leon, he knew he was embarrassed at his bodily reaction, even though it didn’t bother Rai the slightest.

He stroked the member once and a drop of cum formed at the tip of Leon’s dick. A shudder ran across the smaller male’s body and the drop rolled down onto Raihan’s hand.

“Arceus, you’re need some extra help, huh? I think I know what will work,”  
Leon nodded eagerly.

Not once did Leon dare peek from the defense of his arm, too embarrassed and full of guilt to face his longtime friend. Why did Raihan do this so casually? He should have been mad at Leon for popping a boner, not helping him get rid of it.

Leon could not keep out the loud gasp as he felt something wet and hot on his member. Unraveling his arms to see what made him feel so hot was Raihan, cock in his mouth sucking Leon.

“F-fuck, Rai, you...!” A thread of incoherent words as Leon grabbed Raihan’s hair by reflex, holding on in an attempt to maybe keep himself grounded.

Raihan’s mouth was wet and warm, and as he sucked, tongue on Leon’s length, Leon couldn’t help but moan and gasp at the sensations. Nothing had felt close to this before and Leon couldn’t think straight.

The pleasure so intense between his legs, Leon’s free hand tried finding something to hold onto and as his hand roamed the bed, a plush fabric met his fingers and he drew it closer.

Curious, Raihan looked up still sucking, and saw Leon tightly holding a plushie in the shape of a sleeping charmander on its stomach. Leon’s face was so cute and deep in ecstasy, a plushie in his arm, gribbing at Raihan’s hair and moaning-

It was something the gym leader liked way too much. Never had he imagined his friend being such a bottom and so shy. He wondered who Leon had slept with, who had seen this side of the champion.

Leon’s panting grew more desperate and Raihan knew the other was close again.  
He hummed as he went up and down the length, and the vibrations from his throat made Leon whimper. Without realizing, he bucked his hips up into the softness of Raihan’s mouth and tried matching the rythm.

“Raihan, Rai, I am gonna, I’m so c-close, please, I-,”

Most likely from not wanting to cum in his friend’s mouth, Leon tried pulling the other away from his cock. All futile as Raihan kept sucking till Leon reached his climax and spilled inside. A sweet moan and a few violent twitches later and Leon swore he felt Raihan swallow his cum.

Raihan sucked off the last few drops and moved up so he could face Leon. Leon had tears in the corners of his eyes and a very spent looking expression. Serene, even.

“You okay, bro?” Raihan found himself feeling a little guilty, unsure to why he felt that way. Maybe Leon had not been as keen on this as he had thought.

Leon who was still trying to get his breathing under control just nodded. At least they had eye contact, the gym leader thought.

“I’m sorry, Rai..” Leon whispered as his breathing calmed down to a regular pace.

Leon felt very sleepy all of the sudden and the exhaustion made it impossible to move his limbs. As if a sleeping powder had been thrown directly into his face, his eyes closed, last thing he was was a apir of cyan dots.

-

When Leon woke, it was no longer dark outside and he heard bird pokemon singing as they flew by the apartment building.

He quickly sat up as if a bucket of cold water had been dropped on him, and dread started to settle in again.

What the actual fuck happened last night?! Surely, it was a dream, right?

He stood up and instantly felt his lower body hit by cool air and saw he was wearing nothing but the hoodie from yesterday, dried jizz splattered at the front and all.

Oh. Okay. Cool.

So everything yesterday did in fact happen and his best friend had indeed given him a blowjob. A very good one, he thought before lightly slapping himself in the face. No, bad, bad Leon! Don’t get used to it!

He stripped from the cum painted hoodie and found clean clothes. A t-shirt with a small embroidered charizard on the left part of the chest and another pair of sweatpants. Why, sweatpants are by far the comfiest of clothes except sports leggings but those were too cold to wear now. If Leon couldn’t be comfortable with his daily life then he could at least try his darnest to wear something that made him comfy.

He wondered if Raihan had left Wyndon for good and dropped the whole staying for the week thing. He felt so bad. However, he never asked Raihan to help him getting release so he wasn’t completely at fault, he thought.

With a dragged sigh he opened his bedroom door and went to his bathroom. Or, was going to until he saw a certain 2 meter tall man standing in his kitchen, cooking.

He walked to the kitchen rubbing his eyes as it may all have been an illusion, then the smell of food reached his nose. Raihan’s Goodra and Duraludon stood in what Leon had named his ‘poke-corner’ as a teenager. A safe space in his livingroom for most pokemon of different sizes. The two were eating some food Raihan had prepared them.

Raihan turned when he heard Leon’s steps on the wooden floor,  
“Mornin’, sleepyhead. Can’t recall you ever slept this long!” Raihan smiled, two fangs showing.

Leon scratched his wrist, noticed he forgot to put on his watch yesterday after getting home.

“What time is it?”

“11am.” The face Raihan let Leon know the other felt it was hilarious that Leon, the fucking champion of Galar, had slept almost half the day away.

Leon counted with his fingers, “I’ve slept for almost 14 hours?!” He yelled, startling the two pokemon in the other end of the room and Raihan made a barking laugh.

“Yeh, mate, I went and checked on you at least three times, you were out cold the whole time,” he turned the stove off, shuffling a few things around, “Yesterday after you fell asleep I went back to the hotel and got my stuff then came back, didn’t feel appropiate to leave you like that.”

Leon face reddened as yesterday was mentioned, a hinting to what they had been doing. The guilt clawing its way back his insides.

“Rai, about yesterday.. I’m truly so sorry.” He did not look at Raihan as he spoke but felt the other coming closer.

“Was I that bad?”

Leon’s head shot up, “No! That’s not what I...meant.” Turning more and more red as he was met with Raihan’s dumb face telling him he was absolutely pulling his leg.

The taller of the two placed one hand on each of Leon’s shoulders then a small squeeze.

“Bro, don’t sweat it, not on my behalf. Seeing you sleep so tightly and relaxed afterwards made me happy. A good BJ can do wonders, hm?”

Raihan was so cool, so mature, Leon thought.

“You really should get yourself a fuck buddy or something, then time won’t be so long inbetween you getting your rocks off, helps the stress from work.”

Contemplating whether he should speak his mind, Leon’s eyes nervously roamed the floor.

“I have never done anything like that before.”

The hands on his shoulder stiffened and he looked up to face Raihan with a grimace Leon could only describe as a mix of dread and disgust.  
It was close, as Raihan had felt his insides splinter like a shattering mirror.  
What the hell did Leon just say?

“Are you a virgin?”

So full of shame, Leon only managed to nod.

This was already embarrassing to admit and Raihan’s tone and expression did not help. People often assumed Leon had done and seen everything especially when it came to sex.

Raihan was never shy to talk about his sexcapedes and the people he had managed to bed, whereas Leon was timid in regards of sex and never spoke of his encounters. Raihan had not pressed the matter as he, by time, figured Leon was the reserved kind when it came to sex.

Leon watched as Raihan’s face flushed, mouth slightly open and completely stunned by disbelief.

“....Not even a blowjob?”

“No.”

“Handjob?”

“No..”

“Mutual masturbation? Frottage? _Sexting_?!”

Leon shook his head again and slightly hurt that Raihan kept pressing the matter so desperately.

Raihan let go of the smaller male and started pacing back and forth, looking bewildered and confused.

“Raihan, calm down! What’s the matter? Is it really that bad I’m a virgin?”  
He felt betrayed by Raihan’s responses, it hurt more than it had any right to.

Raihan stopped and turned back to grab Leon’s shoulders.

“I am so fucking sorry, Lee!” His face still red but now fear had replaced any other emotion in his face, “I was so sure you had done this stuff a billion times already! I should have asked, I’m..”

Unable to look at Leon, he turned around and placed both hands on the kitchen isle, head hanging low.

“I’m such an idiot.”

“Rai, I don’t understand what you’re so upset about. What is going on?”

The taller of the two exhaled audibly, “I had no right to take your firsts away. You should have done those things the first time with someone you like, at least a little.”

Hearing Raihan talk only made Leon more confused. Why did this matter to him?

“I thought you had done a lot of things Sonia, or maybe the redhead down in the café you always stare at. What about the parties Rose always drags you into? You say people always grab your butt and asks for a quicky in closet.”

Leon went and stood beside Raihan and he shook his head once again.

“That did happen, but I always decline. Those people are gross and even if I felt like having sex with them, Rose would have my head.”

Raihan groaned as he remembered Rose. By Raihan’s standards, the man was basically forcing Leon to live a life of celibacy.

“When did you become such an romantic? Your first times at everything has always been with randos.”

“Because.. You’re special. I hope I didn’t, like, scare you or anything. It should not have been done by my whore hands.” Raihan sighed.

“Don’t say that! Besides, for what I know, I am still a virgin. R-right?” They were both equally red at this point, neither of them had spoken so intimately about their sexlife before. Raihan had just called Leon special and he did not know how to process it.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Raihan looked down at the other, “I did go overboard there, sorry. I was just shocked. Yesterday, you seemed so horny and downright miserable, I thought I might help you out as I am probably the only familiar face you will see in a while, besides Rose that is.” Raihan shuddered at the last part, not wanting to think about Rose touching Leon.

Leon thought about how amazing he had felt the night before. Raihan obviously knew what he was doing and his skills had Leon shuddering with pleasure.

“Are you okay? You know, with me blowing you and all?” Raihan said with honest concern.

“I’m fine. Bloody hell,” Leon sighed and locked eyes with a cyan pair, “I cannot believe the last time I have felt this relaxed. Or the last time I slept this well, Rai. What you did certainly put my body at ease.”

Raihan felt a swelling sense of pride at his friend’s words.  
“So, do I have, like, beaten you in bed?”

Leon confused at first, until he realized the other compared their act to a pokemon battle. Raihan looked as if he waited for his birthday present.

“Err, sure, bro.”

Raihan’s face lit up by the other’s words. Long arms wrapped around Leon’s torso and lifted him up, feet no longer touching the floor.

“Raihan!” Leon gasped as he felt things around him get smaller while trying to keep himself balanced over Raihan’s head.

“I’m so fucking lucky to have you, mate!”

Leon felt a fleeing motion in his stomach. Something had definitely just fluttered in there. A soft tingle, whatever it was.

-

The shock did not lift from Leon’s brain until hours later when he found himself in his bathroom. He and Raihan had stepped over a line and Leon was unsure of what it was. They were still friends, sure, but did this mean they would be doing this again? Did the butterflies in his stomach mean anything? Did Raihan like him like that? Did Raihan not think _any_ of it weird?

His palms were sweaty and he felt it hard to find the right words around Raihan.  
He did not want to lose him, _oh Arceus, please._

He went back to the living room and saw Raihan taking selfies with their pokemon in the poke-corner. Charizard all too happy posing with the tall man. Leon smiled. Things would work out fine.

In addition, Leon felt better overall. That magic tongue of Raihan’s definitely did something crazy good that the champion couldn’t get out of his head. Maybe, just maaaaaybe he would like if Raihan did it again sometime?

A different kind of dread settled in as he realized his shifting emotions. What if Rose found out about it? It was somewhat an unwritten rule for the gym leaders to never sleep with each other. Sure, Leon was champion, but that rule did apply to him as well if not moreso than his colleages. Heck, his was written on paper, not an open secret.

A curious goodra drew closer to the champion, noticing him lost in thought.  
Leon picked on that the creature wanted to make sure he was okay.

“I’m fine, just.. thinking about how nice it is to have you guys visit.” It wasn’t a lie and the goodra was none the wiser.

Looking at Raihan again, now crawled up into some of the thick, unbarked tree branches to take better selfies with the pokemon. It was in a way a big cat tree, Sonia once remarked. Yeah, but a lot of pokemon enjoyed staying up and about, keeping a sharp eye on their territory. And now, a one of a kind, 2 meter tall pokemon had taken interest in it as well.

Leon would do anything for this to be his everyday life. By the end of the week, Rose would be there waiting with open arms. Leon felt his blood drain from his face.

_Arceus, help me._


	2. More memes, less Rose

The gym leader acted as his usual top-o’-the-world self, going on with the day as if the evening before never happened. Leon had told himself he was just overthinking the whole thing. Of course Raihan would be like that, the man slept with people at ease as if he was giving handshakes. Leon was, most likely, just another on Raihan’s long list of partners and a second chance for it happen was slim.

A pang of jealousy grew in the champion’s stomach, even though it was absurd to feel that way. No need to get greedy.

He gently slapped his face and exhaled, “Hey, Rai! Let’s see who can make the best curry!”

The other gasped behind his rotom phone, let if fly away from his hands, and went to his feet.   


“Hell yeah, it is  **on** !” 

The next morning, Leon got dressed for one of the two interviews he had the current week. It was the only two appointments Rose had been unable to cancel for the champion, but it was alright, someone was there to welcome him when he came home.

“Alright, I’m heading out. See you in a couple of hours.” He said to Raihan as he passed him by the couch.

Raihan glanced from him phone and looked over the backrest to lock eyes with the other. 

Leon saw as Raihan’s face went from confused into a big laughing grin, “Aaaaaahaha, oh noooo, you really have to look like that for a fucking interview?!” 

Leon, blushing heavily once again, stood in black slacks, button up shirt and a red cardigan, while his hair was up in a ponytail. 

“It’s not like I have choice, it’s for an interview with an insurance something-something and Rose said business clothes only. Ugh, I wish you didn’t have to see this..” he sighed as he tried covering his face with one hand.

Raihan rose lazily from the couch, “Haha, don’t worry mate, you look brilliant. Don’t mind me laughing, it’s just hilarious how uncomfortable you look dressed like that,” he said, arms crossed as he inspected Leon’s attire.

“I feel awful.. who invented shirts to sit like this around one’s neck and wrists?” Leon whined as he pulled at the hem of his shirt.

“Let me try something,” raihan uncrossed his arms to take hold of Leon’s wrist, and folded each of the cardigan sleeves up followed by the sleeves of the button up shirt he had unbuttoned. 

Leon looked at his arms and saw how neatly each of them had been folded, now nicely hugging his lower arms.

Raihan hummed, happy with his own work, “now you look less like a grandpa and hopefully feel a little better. You look ready for business!” 

Leon tried composing himself, not wanting to react like a wooed damsel. It had already been hard enough to not get excited the few times Raihan’s fingertips had touched his arms, this was no time for tented pants.

“Thanks, Rai, it’s much better!” He did agree it looked flattering, more fitting to his age, not to forget the suffocating rubbing against his wrists was gone.

In black leather shoes and on his way out the door, Leon gave a wave, “Don’t burn the place down while I’m gone, okay?”

“Text me when Rose finally decides to let you go,”

The meeting was just as boring as Leon had expected, even the spokesman from the Insurance company seemed more interested in talking about the champion’s feats. Leon had mastered his business smile and attitude from years of doing this though it never got less boring.

Once he and the spokesman had sidetracked for far too long, Leon felt a hand on his thigh, signaling him to stop and concentrate. Flustered and panicking, Leon asked if they could go back to business and the businessman apoligized for asking so many unrelated questions. Not once did Leon glance at Rose, who very likely had his calm, unfaltering smile plastered on his face, it would have too much to handle. At least the hand was gone.

  
  


-

Fucking. Hell.

The meeting had dragged on, not to mention he kept thinking about going home and spend time with his buddy, but time had been so darn slow.

“If Rose ever takes me to an equally boring meeting again, I might die before he does,” Leon said as he pulled the red cardigan off. Coming home to Raihan watching tv and shoving his face full of popcorn was nice.

A human presence in his flat was such an welcoming feeling and it filled the champion’s heart with happiness. 

“I’ll beat his arse before he does, I still have to beat you in battle, remember? Won’t be very fun doing to a corpse.” Raihan joked as he stood up.

Leon went to his bedroom and changed back into a familiar set of comfy clothes. 

As he reappeared in the livingroom, Raihan stood with hands in his pockets, smiling.

“I have a surprise for you, it should arrive any minute now,” he glanced at therotom phone lingering above his head, then out the window.

Excitement bloomed within Leon and his thoughts went wild in anticipation, until he thought this very well might be a scam taking in consideration who was in front of him. Raihan laughed at the swift changes in Leon’s expressions,

“Don’t worry, I didn’t get you are stripper or anything,” waving his hands as if Leon was being silly.

“Wha- I didn’t think about strippers!” He laughed back.

A few moments later, the doorbell rang and Raihan opened the door.

Behind the door was a familiar, sweet face and Leon lit up like the morning sun.

“Sonia!”

“Oh hey, you. Glad to see you still in one piece.” She replied with her soft voice and entered the flat.

“Raihan, I can’t believe you invited Sonia! You should have told me, haha.” This could hardly get any better, Leon thought. From months of poor company, lonely evenings and unsettling silence, two friends by his side seemed to good to be true. The disconcerting anxiety that had filled him days prior was gone.

“It’s just for a few hours though, I will be meeting up with Nessa later!”

Sonia, as she was about to remove her coat, grabbed her nose as she was overpowered by a smell. A quick glance around indicated why.

The air was thick, probably from not having opened a window in days, a dozen of souring empty beer cans scattered the lowtable by the couch, and lastly a reeking mountain of dirty dishes on the kitchen counter with food leftovers here and there. Her eyes went to the two men in front of her, dumbass grins on both their faces and they wore what would be yesterday’s clothes, Sonia assumed by the stains.

“Yuck, it stinks like a boys’ college dorm in here!” She said and made haste to open a window overlooking the city. 

“What?! It’s smells in here?!” Leon was horrified but tried sniffing the air, never taking notice of the odour when he got home. 

Raihan scratched his neck, “yeah, should probably have cleaned up a bit before you came, sorry.” 

Typical, Sonia thought. Of course these two would live comfortably in their own filth and still feel okay inviting people over, both bachelors through and through. 

Raihan and Leon did quick teamwork of getting the reeking beer and hazardous dishes out the way. When the air was good enough for Sonia, she let out her yamper and it hurried itself over to Leon and ran three times around his legs, the pokemon’s static making the leg hair stand up.

“Someone’s happy to see you again! Well, we both are.” She said and called over yamper. The dog had known the champion for many years and was excited to see the person who always snuck it treats again. 

Grateful would have been an understatement, Leon was that happy for what Raihan had done. The three of them made supper and chatted about old days, reliving some fond memories, until Sonia dropped what Leon felt like a bomb.

“How are you holding up, Lee? Is Rose still making you work too much?”

He sighed, “it’s.. I’m not sure anymore. He wants me to be everywhere yet locked up here in Wyndon.” The last year had mostly been about business deals, keeping up appearance and making his fans clap their hands whereever he went, but no battles, pokemon rescues or events of his actual interest. Pitiful, really. This was not what his position as champion originally meant.

Sonia looked worried yet not surprised, “you can’t keep on going like this, Lee. You have to tell Rose or he will work you to the bone, it’s not healthy,” she said and placed a hand on Leon’s.

He felt the need to pull his hand away as his cheeks burned. Being so vulnerable in front of Sonia was not something he was used to. For her, he had to be strong and able to protect, just as he always had done. 

“I will.”

-

Sonia’s company had worn both men out by nighttime, and when she left to go visit Nessa, the two fell into the couch.

“Man, she could publish her own magazine with all that gossip she has!” Raihan said as he looked through his social media accounts, nothing new but a ton of likes and comments on his selfie with Leon’s charizard.

Leon nodded, “she’s probably on her way to sneak some secrets to Nessa.”

After a while of watching tv and laughing at memes of Rose, Raihan went silent. Not looking away from his phone, he spoke, “Sonia was right though. You really should talk to Rose.” 

Leon, taken a bit back by the sudden change of seriousness, peeked over the screen of his Switch. A bit annoyed as he did not particularly want Rose to keep being a topic the whole week.

“I have tried asking for more vacations before, but he gives the same old speech each time about how important my work is. How I would let Galar down if I went away for more than a few days.” He exhaled loudly and bit his lip, hoping he didn’t sound too irritated.

Raihan grunted, then let his Rotom fly away from his grib, “Then let me come with you next time, I will give him a few proper words.”

And by proper words he probably went beating his arse, Leon noted.

“Thanks, I will think about it,” the champion said and hoped it would put the conversation to rest. 

After watching a stupid movie about two friends getting high on oddish leaves and then searching for a very specific fast food place, Leon felt the feeling in his gut got too much to bear. With the tv shut off, he stood up, paced a bit until he stood still a couple of meters from Raihan.

“What is up, Lee? You look like you’re about to crap an egg.”

With determination in his golden eyes and a stance slightly awkward, fists clenched till his knuckles turned white, Leon blurted,

“PLEASE, GIVE ME ANOTHER BLOWJOB!”

If Raihan’s rotom phone had not had the ability to fly, it would surely have dropped onto the floor with a bang, however it flew away in a slick motion before doing so.

The champion grew red from his chest up to his ears as he watched Raihan’s face turn into a smug, flirtatious smirk.

The gym leader sat up intead of lounching on the couch, then gestured with his hand for Leon to come closer.

Leon’s heart pounded, like a hundred mudsdales galloping through his chest. His breathing became shallow as he stepped towards his friend. Raihan tried catching Leon’s gaze as the golden eyes shyed away, “is that really what you want?”

He said as he took grip of Leon’s shirt to pull him in between his legs.

Leon stood there for a good moment collecting himself, then nodded.

He yelped when he was pulled onto the counch by two strong arms. Raihan was over him in seconds, straddling Leon’s legs at his sides.

“This time, I will warm you up better, ‘kay?” Satisfied by the nod he received.

Raihan’s hands cupped each of Leon’s sides and slowly slid them under the t-shirt. 

Leon’s skin filled with goosebumps at the tickling sensation and his breathing stilled. The hands didn’t stop until the t-shirt couldn’t go up further and a small pair of pecs was grabbed by Raihan. 

The gym leader smiled as he fondled the muscles, “You have a nice pair of man tiddies, you know that?” They were by no means big, even though Leon had worked hard to gain what he currently had. “Nn..don’t say that.” He answered as he panted lightly. Leon knew a lot of his fans found him attractive and that his body by a lot means was considered desirable, but it felt surreal to have someone compliment him in such an intimate situation.

Hands made their way downward again and stroked over the smooth skin of Leon’s sides and stomach. Muscles tensed as fingers touched, making the champion tremble a bit.

Raihan bent down and placed kisses around Leon’s belly button, satisfied by the hitched moans that landed in the champion’s throat. The kisses moved upward until lips placed themselves on Leon’s left nipple, making him gasp as teeth gently bit into it.

It went straight to Leon’s already raging cock, making him wonder if he would even last long enough to be sucked. 

“Your birthmark is still cute,” Raihan purred and kissed the dark spot not far from Leon’s nipple. Raihan had seen it multiple times when they were younger, it was hard to miss when swimming or on a hot, shirtless summer day. The taller of the two had joked it looked like a charizard once, and Leon had since then said it was a sign of his eternal bond with his pokemon.

Leon wanted Raihan to move his attention to a more urgent spot, frustrated that his dick was still untouched. While busying himself with Leon’s oh so cute chest, Raihan’s stomach was met with Leon’s hardness, as the latter thrusted his hips upwards in an attempt to get some kind of release. 

Instead of helping his friend any further, Raihan sat up and looked down at his very aroused friend. Leon’s small, well shaped body on display was glorious. To think no one but Raihan had seen Leon like that, eyes heavy with lust and a halfway stripped body waiting for sexual pleasure. Here, Raihan had 1st place, and he wondered if Leon would ever let his best friend fuck him. 

“You really want me to blow you?” Raihan asked though he knew the answer, it would be a missed opportunity if he didn’t tease the champion at least a little.

Leon nodded eagerly while he tried keeping in a whimper. Raihan cocked his head to the side, “what if I stopped now? What if I got up and left you like that?” His grin big and playful.

Now Leon whimpered and he looked borderline pathetic, biting into the back of one hand and pressed the other down at his throbbing dick. “Please, Rai..! Please,” he writhed on the couch, embarrassed at his own desperation.

Raihan lowered his upper body till his face was inches away from Leon’s crotch,

“I will do it, if you promise not to hold your voice back,” cyan eyes locked with golden ones and Leon whispered, “I promise.”

The dragon tamer bit down very lightly over the clothed member, just to let the other know he would get to it. His fingers curled into Leon’s waistband and gently tugged them, in return Leon raised his hips enough for Raihan to pull the sweatpants down and dropped them on floor.

Leon’s body was so excited, his heart skipped several beat and it made him dizzy. Did Raihan feel this way everytime he had sex or was sucked off? Did he too get dizzy with anticipation?

Raihan took hold of Leon’s cock and gave it an approving squeeze and a small amount of precum started spilling out of it.

“You have leaked so much already,” he teased and in one go he swallowed the whole length, humming when he reached the bottom. Leon gasped as the hot wetness of his friend’s mouth slid up again, leaving a trail of cooling saliva. 

This time, Raihan wanted to do it slowly, to give what he thought should have been a proper ‘first time’ for the champion. 

The smaller male took hold of the armrest above his own head, as he struggled to find a proper place for his hands. He moaned loudly when Raihan licked in circles on his head, focusing on a very sentitive spot, before sucking the whole length again.

“Do you like it?” Raihan asked as he gave it a few pumps with his hand. Leon thrusted ever so slightly into it and let out a choked moan, “y-yeah..” he wanted to be able to come up with a snarky comeback or a response to his friends’s teasing, but his mind was blank and thoughts inconsistent.

Raihan chuckled and got back to his work beneath him, making the other tremble again. Leon was close and his hands went to Raihan’s head to tell him to speed up, and the gym leader did. 

Raihan thought he had never heard sweeter moans. How could Leon possibly be this sentitive and responsive? Virgins and inexperienced people were often less vocal and too far into their thoughts to truly let loose, by Raihan’s own experience. Leon, on the other hand, hopefully didn’t have thin walls or he might get problems with his neighbours.

“Hnnnnggg, I’m..so close!” but he truly did not have to tell Raihan as he felt and saw it all on the champion. Leon gasped and before Raihan registered what happened, his head had been forcefully lifted from Leon’s dick and Leon came right in his face, almost shooting him in the eye. Leon, now almost sitting in a curled position, shuddered and whimpered while his toes curled, waiting for the last of his orgasm to fade.

The tensing soon stopped and he started panting again, now able to breathe properly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Raihan’s cum painted face, a fewdrops sliding down to his jaw.

A wave of guilt drowned his post orgasm ecstasy and he let go of the other’s hair. 

“I’m so sorry, fuck, didn’t meant to- to do that!” He took off his t-shirt and tried wiping the cum away.

Raihan laughed but took the t-shirt and wiped most off it away. 

“Never have I EVER met someone who cum as hard as you do, Lee!” He chuckled and the pearly white teeth made Leon’s heart bounce like a hyperactive spoink.

Leon was not sure exactly what Raihan meant, like, didn’t everybody climax the same? Was he again weird and different?

“Thanks?” With his breathing more composed he answered, but didn’t quite know how to. At least, it made Raihan burst out laughing again.

Leon took his pants and pulled them up and sat back down on the couch again. He felt bad, guilty and absolutely blissful, a mix he was unsure of how to interpret. Leon wanted so badly for Raihan to speak up and tell him he was an oddball, a weirdo virgin or something. A word to to confirm his fears, then at least he wouldn’t live in the unknown.

As he struggled to create eyecontact with Raihan, Leon’s eyes widened as he saw a well defined dick under his friend’s joggers. A big one. Well, it was only natural for Raihan to get hard as well and yet it had completely taken Leon by surprise. Perhaps it was the size but Leon felt scared. 

Leon’s voiced croaked, “you need help with that?” His face burning like a thousand suns. Raihan grabbed his cock on top of the fabric, “Hm, this? You sure you’d be alright with that, mate? It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“I-, I do, I just don’t know what to do.” Leon answered, not once looking away from the magnificent rod Raihan kept in his pants.

The dragon tamer moved closer to the smaller male, “Then let me guide you, would you like that?” He said as he took Leon’s hand and put it on the still covered member. 

Leon have done a lot of things that most would consider grand and epic, anything between becoming champion to saving townspeople from vicious hoards of pokemon. His heart yearned for those thrills and helping made his heart grow stronger. Even so, what he was doing right now made his heart pound harder than any action filled adventure ever had. 

Leon felt the shaft through Raihan’s joggers, felt the heat through fabric and he wanted more. “Lay down,” Raihan ordered. The champion did and his friend followed above him. Raihan pulled his joggers down his hips and the body heat instantly hit Leon. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. Raihan’s dick was as terrifying as a dragon, Leon thought.

“Give me your hand and we will do it together.” Raihan started pumping his dick with Leon’s hands under his own, and Leon swore he felt his hand get slick with precum. Raihan moved closer and whispered in Leon’s ear, “can I bite your neck?” And after getting a nod he went to the smaller male’s tender skin and bit down.

Leon gasped as his erogenous zone was threatened by a pair of fangs and a tongue licked the pinched skin. 

Leon tightened his grip on Raihan’s cock and it made the taller male moan against Leon’s throat. Leon felt a sense of pride having managed to make the other moan by his hand. As soon as he felt himself gain some confidence, Raihan removed his own hand and left Leon to work on his cock alone. 

Leon’s strokes slowed down as he became increasingly nervous by Raihan’s lacking presence. “You’re doing so good, keep going, Lee.” He whispered as he kissed the abused skin on Leon’s neck again. Leon regained some confidence and resumed his previous speed, and with increased arousal, Raihan bit down again as he breathed heavily through his nose. 

Leon noted his friend was less vocal than he was, however Raihan spoke right nedt to his ear, “Do you like feeling your friends dick?”

“Yes,”

“Would you like me to cum on you?”

“Yes.. Please,”

Raihan’s lower abdomen tensed and his moan came out in a struggled groan.

Leon gasped as he felt Raihan’s cum shoot across his torso, “Keep going,” Raihan said and took hold around Leon’s hand again, as he rode out the last bit of his orgasm.

For a moment, the only sound filling the room was panting, until Raihan chuckled in Leon’s right ear. He didn’t say a thing as he sat up and tucked himself back into his joggers. 

When Leon rested himself on his elbows, he looked down and saw jizz all the way from his chest to his belly button. He glanced up at Raihan in hopes of the other would break the growing silence.

With a snap of his finger, Raihan had his Rotom in hand and took a picture of Leon.

The champion’s eyes went big and he felt his neck starting to sweat.

“Why the hell did you take a picture?!”

Raihan laughed and showed Leon the picture, “because you look so fucking hot with my cum on you.” And Leon’s fear turned into embarrassment, seeing his half naked body with visible cum on his torso, and an expression he wasn’t aware he could make. 

“Delete it! Someones gonna see that!” Leon tried grabbing the phone but the mischievous rotom flew away, out of his reach. 

“Don’t sweat it! No one but me can open it, plus rotom knows better than to let others touch it.” He winked and snorted when Leon frowned. Leon took his cum-dumpster t-shirt and wiped the semen off himself, really not enjoying how sticky he felt.

“What are you going to do with it?!” Leon asked as he ran desperately after the rotom.

Raihan leaned back into the couch, “Probably look at it when I feel lonely,” he said as he looked for the smaller male and found him standing in a threatening stance.

“I’m gonna wrestle you until you delete the picture..” 

“Bring it  **on** !”

Minutes later, Raihan had the other pinned down to the floor, both gasping for air.

“When did you get so, urgh, darn strong?!” Leon wiggled under Raihan’s grib.

“You know, losing to you over and over is a great motivator to get stronger, so you can thank youself for that,” Raihan laughed, “but I’m gonna keep the pic, it’s precious to me,” he added and let his friend go.

Leon groaned as he heard the rotom float over his head, rubbing salt in the wound. Whatever, he could keep the picture, no ones gonna get their hands on that stupid sneaky rotom anyway.

Raihan’s words echoed. It’s precious to him, Leon thought. 

“Let’s get a bath, we can’t go sleeping like this, jizz and all.”

Leon placed a hand to his stomach and felt his hand stick to the skin. 

Yeah, there was no way he was sleeping like that.

However,

Leon felt good knowing Raihan thought his picture was precious.

...Even with the cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a good writer, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.


	3. Grey sky

The next couple of days went by way too quickly for Leon’s liking. 

One day they went downtown in Wyndon, ate at a new restaurant and bought matching caps, and another day they went into the wild at route 9. The bay area had a couple of stranded wailmers, and the people nearby had tried their best to get them at sea again, to no avail. Of course the two of them had to help, and with the help of their pokemon, the wailmers were saved and swimmed with joyous chorus as their thanks. Times like that was one of the reasons why Leon had not given up on his title yet. People cared for him, cared for pokemon and he was able to help when it was needed.

Leon felt his anxiety rise as he knew their last day together was right in front of him. 

The second interview, nothing but a small magazine bit, was done quickly at a local café without Rose’s presence, and Leon went home with takeout for Raihan and himself.

They had done no touching since Leon and Raihan had been on the couch. Each night, a faint feeling of excitement had settled in his gut, hoping that maybe Raihan would approach him again with the intend of touching him, but it never happened. His feelings was definitely not the same they were a week ago, and it hurt so much. It hurt to not know what to do with them.

Leon sighed as he took the takeout out off the bags, followed by a couple of beers. He really shouldn’t think such selfish, perverted thoughts when he should be enjoying Raihan’s company. Though, he couldn’t shake the feeling of disappointment.

“You okay? The interviewer didn’t want to know about your panty size or anything?” Raihan joked as he came to look at the goods Leon brought.

Leon chuckled, “No, she wanted to know if I was looking into starring any movies, or if I wanted to comment on the stalker that set up Bea’s foot fetish website.”

The taller male burst out laughing “What the actual fuck, gross,” and opened a beer, “I mean, the movie part. What respectable gym leader or champ wants to star a movie, that’s just sick.” The last bit made Leon laugh till he snorted. He only did that in front of Raihan.

The evening went by in a blissfully slow pace, Leon able to enjoy every moment he had left with his long time friend. They sat on the couch drinking beer and watching telly, laughing at the stupid rumours the gossip shows had about the people they knew. Rose and Oleana was without a doubt having an affair, Milo was growing questionable plants and Nessa was definitely in a lesbian relationship with a mystious woman, who Leon and Raihan could tell was Sonia even with the massive blurring or pixels covering up her head. Oh, and of course, Leon was a caffein addict, he was spotted with _TWO_ cups of coffee when he walked out of a Sawsbucks the week before.

Leon didn’t know it it was from the alcohol or because sat close to his friend, but his cheeks burned.He could faintly feel Raihan’s deep voice vibrate in his chest when he spoke, it was an odd thing to be aware of he thought, but it made him tingle.

“I feel kinda bad for leaving you tomorrow, truly wish I could stay longer.”

Leon turned to look at Raihan who, to his surprise, almost looked sad. Maybe melancholic, he was not sure.

Leon sighed, “Same, Rai,” he bit his lip and straightened his back slightly. His palms was a bit sweaty and his stomach felt like it may purge its content soon. 

“I sometimes wish we never had gotten these jobs to start with. Maybe then we wouldn’t have to be so much apart, maybe we-, maybe I wouldn’t feel so.. Worn out.” 

He could’t look at Raihan. Spilling his heart out like this made him feel so small and vulnerable.

“Look at me, champ.”

Leon really didn’t feel like it. He was battling the wet line in his eyes, trying not to let them spill. If he was to look at the other he would surely start crying, and he didn’t want to ruin their last day together.

Raihan sighed before he sat up, straightened his back and faced Leon, or tried to. The champion would always get stubborn and recede into himself in situations like these.

“Leon, look at me,” as the gym leader spoke his full name, Leon finally face his friend, “you are not alone, okay mate? I struggle too, though I do not know truly what it is to have your position, but I will bloody take the damn train here everyday if you need me.”

Raihan had the softest smile Leon yet had to see, and he swallowed hard by the mere look of it. The knot in his throat was so tight, absolutely ready to burst, but he fought it. He fought his emotions as they roared violently, almost drowning Raihan’s words.

“Will you promise to reach out to me if you need help?”

Leon nodded. They sat so close right there, arms and shoulders touching. Faces not far from one another. A flutter in his stomach gave Leon the last push he needed, and he moved closer to Raihan and pressed his lips to the other’s.

With closed eyes he kissed his friend, Raihan’s lips bigger than his and maybe, just maybe, Leon felt a fang or two against his lips. However, not once did the other kiss back.

A bit taken back by the lack of response, Leon pulled back and looked at Raihan who was shocked, to say the least. With his eyes wide and mouth agape, the taller male pulled back even further, and it drained the blood from Leon’s face. 

Oh no. Oh no, he screwed up.

“Eh, ah, um.. Lee, what.. Heh, what the hell, man?” Raihan might be taller and bigger than Leon, but right there he seemed like he wanted to disappear, getting smaller by the second.

Leon too was so taken by surprise, he forgot he tried keeping tears in. Why was it wrong to kiss Raihan? They had done some pretty intimate stuff not long ago, but kissing was were the line was drawn? Leon never got that note.

“I’m sorry, Rai,” he swallowed hard, “Just forget I did that okay? Just forget it.” He tried playing it cool and smile with the tears running down his face.

Raihan still looked as if Leon had insulted his mother in the worst way possible, eyes wide and without words. It hurt so much inside, Leon had stopped breathing altogether. He got up from the couch and hurried himself to his bedroom and locked the door.

Without bothering to think that Raihan would kick the door in, he laid down with his face into a pillow and cried. Muffling any sound escaping his lips.

He felt so stupid, so ridiculously stupid for having tried kissing his best friend. Of couse Raihan didn’t want that, he did not have those feelings towards Leon. Raihan had casual sex with anybody, maybe kissing was a more intimate thing for him and Leon had tried crossing a line.

He just didn’t understand even if he tried making sense of it. The last few days had been so good, yet incredibly painful, as Leon had hoped the other would show any kind of non-platonic feelings for him. Holding his hands, kissing him, maybe saying Raihan liked Leon. Any of the sort, but nothing. It drove Leon crazy, so in a desperate attempt to get the other to move he had kissed Raihan.

And he was rejected.

Of couse, he was rejected, they were friends! Sure they had touched dicks but they were still friends! This was Leon being an idiot who overthinked everything and getting too caught up in his own bullshit. What was he thinking?! Even if Raihan had kissed back, even if he had said he liked Leon, it would be impossible for them to continue. Leon had a contract stating he should stay single for as long as his title stood.

After a while, his tears had dried up and he went to sit, unsure of how much time had passed. He heard Raihan in the hall and the little slit of light that peeked beneath the door indicated he stood on the other side. Three small knocks.

“Lee?”

After swallowing twice, he stood and went to the door. His hand ghosted the handle, wondering if he should unlock it.

“Leon. Please talk to me.” Raihan’s voice was so low he had to know Leon was on the other side.

“You should head to the hotel, Rai. I-, it would be for the best.”  
  


Leon was terrified, not because of Raihan, but because he felt he was losing his friend like sand running between his fingers.

“Nah, mate, I’m staying. And you should unlock this unless you wanna talk through a door all night.” Raihan tried the handle a few times, but it was more a display for Leon to let him in.

“Are you mad at me?” Leon heard his friend chuckle and it lightened the mood.

Leon could hear his friend was smiling through his words, “I’m not, but I am getting pretty annoyed at this door, it keeps getting in my way when I talk to you.”

With enough persuasion, Leon unlocked the door. His heart was making him a mess, and he felt his pulse in his ears and fingertips. He was not ready to remove the last bit of physical protection he had between himself and Raihan, yet his body moved on its own.

Slowly, Raihan opened it and peeked inside. Leon was, once again, face down on his bed, now with his chamander plush by his side. _Déjà vu,_ Raihan thought.

He sighed without losing his smile. This idiot was too cute for his own good.

The bed dipped when Raihan’s weight got added to it, so much Leon thought he himself might roll off.

“I’m gonna tickle you till you piss the bed if you don’t look at me.”

Leon groaned. Why was this man obsessed with the idea that they needed eye contact to talk? Why did Leon have to open himself up like a fresh wound? 

Reluctantly, Leon moved to his side, not surprised to see Raihan sitting with his legs crossed, eyes on Leon.

Leon hugged the chamander as his last resort for any kind of protection, trying to steady his tremble. Raihan could see he had been crying, Leon’s eyes bloodshot and slightly puffy, and couldn’t help feeling bad.

“Why did you kiss me?” The words were simple and carried no hatred to them, yet they hit Leon like a slap in the face. He rolled onto his other side, facing air instead of the gym leader, he had to no matter how imature it was of him. His face was burning from heat and old tears.

A dragged sigh and some shuffling later, Raihan grabbed Leon and pushed him to his back, followed by straddling him.

Leon squirmed under Raihan’s weight, “get off, you’re really heavy!” But stopped when he hadn’t moved an inch with his struggles. Raihan crossed his arms.

“I have had people smaller than you under me, and none of them were complaining.” As his friend spoke, Leon went beet red and whimpered as he covered his face behind the chamander, it made Raihan laugh.

Raihan’s massive hands gently tugged the plushie away, letting Leon’s golden eyes once again appear. They did not look directly at him but it was good enough for Raihan.

“Lee, why did you kiss me?”

Leon only shook his head, afraid if he spoke he would lose the last threads that kept his seams together.

“Do you... like me?” Raihan felt the other tense under him. That was a yes if he ever heard one.

“Lee, I.. I’m sorry I upset you. I was really surprised you kissed me. You know, ” Raihan wiped away the reemerging tears on Leon’s face, “I’m not used to people kissing me, most people I fuck don’t ever do that.”

Leon was unsure of if this was meant as comforting, if so, it was doing a piss poor job. He didn’t want to think of all the people Raihan had bedded, he didn’t need to know what kind of deals he had with them.

“Am I just someone you fuck, then?” Leon’s words sounded so hurt, it broke Raihan’s heart.

“What are you saying? Of couse not, Lee! That’s not what-“

“Then what am I?!” Leon didn’t mean to shout but he was stripped bare and nothing was holding his emotions in anymore. He covered his eyes as he felt his anger rise.

“I can’t go back to normal like those people, Rai! I can’t just fuck around and act like nothing happened! I can’t..” He was sobbing and started to shake. 

Did Raihan really think of Leon as another disposable fuck buddy now? This, this was the reason why Leon never ever had reacted to any of Raihan’s flirting. The man flirted with anything with a pulse, and had done so for years, but Leon had no interest in being a secondhand thought. These last few days, he had so desperately hoped Raihan would take a step forward and actually care.

And yet, here Leon was. With his heart he so relentlessly had tried protecting all these years, broken.

“Listen to me, Lee,” Raihan removed his weight from Leon and as he sat up on his knees, he pulled Leon up to a seated position. He embraced the smaller male and felt each of his sobs, Raihan painfully aware this was because of him.

“I had no idea you felt that way. I thought you were in on just messing around, I.. I’m sorry, Lee. Didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, mate.”

They stayed like that for a good while, until Leon’s crying stilled, turning into a few sniffles. Raihan pulled away from the hug, and removed a few stray hair from Leon’s face.

“I like you. I really like you.” Leon’s voice was hoarse from crying. A big thumb rubbed some of the tear streaks away from Leon’s cheek. This had to be the least champion-like Raihan had ever seen his friend. 

“I know.” It was not the answer the champion wanted to hear, but he knew he couldn’t force anything. Raihan lowered his head to level with Leon’s, “I know I differ from you in the romantic department and all, I didn’t take into consideration you could have feelings like that. Hell, I didn’t know you were allowed to feel that way about you best mate.”

“So, you’re okay with having sex with me but you think having feelings for one another is weird?” Leon truly wanted to understand, he really did, but his friend’s standpoint was so outlandish to him.

“I would have worded it differently, but pretty much,” Raihan scratched his neck nervously, “Sex is less complicated than feelings, in my opinion. It can be a kind of ‘I scratch you back, you scratch mine’ kind of thing, whereas feelings are so.. unpredictable.”  
  


Leon waited as he felt Raihan had more to add. His friend’s face grew more red as time went on and it made Leon curious.

Raihan’s eyes went to a nearby wall, “What I mean by it is, I would have done things differently if I knew it was okay to fall for your friends.” 

Leon nodded even though he didn’t understand a thing. What was Raihan saying? That if he had know it was okay to like Leon like that, he would have romanced him?

Raihan’s legs began to sleep so they moved so both sat on the end of the bed. The only light in the room was what came from the hall.

The taller of the two really felt like smoking. He only did before and after a match, but the situation had him more winded that originally anticipated.

“For how long?” Leon only guessed he asked for how long he had had feelings for Raihan.

“I’m not sure. I have always looked up to you, always thought of you as way cooler than me,” Raihan scoffed and was about to protest until Leon continued, “I think I too once thought I wasn’t allowed to like you more than as a friend, so I tried ignoring it. But then you went and sucked my dick,” they both laughed nervously, lightening the mood, “and I guess whatever feelings I locked up ages ago reemerged.”

Raihan tried to answer but was a loss for words, instead scratching his neck again.  If Leon didn’t know any better he would have said his looked shy.

“Sorry for making you cry, Lee. I am really an idiot when it comes to shit like this.” Leon faced Raihan, surprised by how out of it he sounded. Was Raihan really this bad at romance? Or was he that uncomfatable with the whole situation?

“You had girlfriends in the past, didn’t you love them?”

“I liked them, sure, but none of it was serious. Besides, that was before I knew it was allowed to have sex with people you didn’t have a relationship with.” He smiled nervously, and Leon had never seen his friend this on edge, eyes all over the place.

Raihan really was a free spirit like that. No matter how many times the online news articles had mocked Raihan’s sexlife, he never shyed away from his true nature. Didn’t care if people saw him as promiscuous, mostly because he was, but he felt no need to change.

With all that said, here they were, Raihan sweating bullets as he learned more and more about Leon’s feelings.

Leon wanted the other male to calm down. He placed his hand on top of Raihan’s which instantly made him tense up even more. Moments later, Raihan was on his legs, not looking at Leon.

“Y-you know, maybe it was better if I went to the hotel tonight, like you said.”

“What? Why? You said you would stay.” The sudden change didn’t sit well with Leon and he rose to his feet as well.

“To think.”

Before Leon could react, his friend was in the hall making his way towards his duffel bag in the livingroom.

Leon watched for a few seconds as Raihan gathered his stuff from the apartment, hands shaking. Raihan took his coat and shoes, just about to leave,

“Raihan. Do you hate me?”

The taller male froze. Leon could only watch Raihan’s back in silence, the winter coat making him seem bigger than he already was.

Slowly, Raihan turned around and walked up to Leon, towering over him. His expression was blank. Leon’s heart was beating so fast, terrified if this was it. This would be the end of their friendship.

Leon felt a large hand on each side of his face, keeping him gently in place. Raihan bent down and gave Leon a chaste kiss on the lips, never once breaking eye contact.  
  


“Don’t ever think I could hate you.” 

Shortly after, Raihan was gone, left the flat without another word. Leon stood in place for what felt like ages, the only sound disturbing the silence being his own breathing.

-

He had slept poorly that night, worse than he had a week ago. Raihan’s words from the day before never stopped echoing in his head. Why did he have to leave like that? For crying out loud, he was the one who asked Leon if he had feelings for him.

Other than knowing Raihan didn’t hate him, he knew nothing. The champion felt confused, angry and tired.   
They did not meet up that morning.

Raihan’s train would leave in 30 minutes and Leon could go send him off, but in reality he didn’t want to. He didn’t dare the probability of him screaming at his friend at the station. Now that would make one hell of an article on the news.

Rose had asked him to come to his office when the Hammerlocke leader was back home, and Leon felt he actually needed to go somewhere. His flat suddenly felt five times bigger and five times more suffocating.

He missed Raihan already. Being left to his own thoughts once again felt like toture. All his emotions screamed at him go after his friend at the station, how he should beg him to stay by his side. _So pathetic_ , Leon thought.

Then again, Rose was sharp and would quickly take notice. He would know if someone was living permanently at his quarters, and by that, breaking his contract which he by no means wished for. He felt sick by the thought.

He did nit even bother putting anything remotely flattering on himself, a sweatshirt and track pants would do, though the pants so thin he would probably freeze his balls off in the cold weather. Didn’t matter, if anything, it would help him focus on something other than his hurt feelings.

-

It was so eerily calm on the floor of Rose’s office. The chairman did not appreciate people running in or outside his room, and with that, all other workers were banished to different floors. Only Oleana was a regular.

The chairman was in the middle of a phone call when Leon came into the office. No Oleana today. Rose’s smiled to Leon, it was a greeting more than anything, letting the champion know he was seen.

Leon walked towards the large desk Rose worked at. Paper stacks, blueprints and a mini model of some building, Leon did not care. It was all belonging to a world different than his, yet so close.

Leon was deep in thought when Rose ended his call, not even noticing when the other spoke to him.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Rose chuckled, “oh my, Leon. Did having Raihan around tire you out that much?” Rose mentioning the gym leader made Leon’s cheeks burn.

“Yeah, I guess. We had a good time though.” He smiled, somewhat nervous. Rose just had that effect on him.

“Feeling better, I hope? I have next week’s schedule ready here,” Rose handed Leon small stack of papers with incoming jobs and meetings. The whole week full, Leon thought before sighing.

“Now, now, no need to feel so discouraged, Leon. It’s all fairly small meetings and such.” Rose said and twirled his long lock around his finger.

“Rose, I have been thinking,” Leon spoke and could already see a glimpse of something in Rose’s eyes, “is there by any chance we could change a few things in my contract?”

The stupid, smug smile on Rose’s face never ceased, “what do you have in mind, boy? More week long vacations?” Ever so playful. Leon wanted to cringe at being called boy.

“N-no, though that would be nice but,” Leon’s hands started to sweat so he placed his schedule down, “It’s the part about partners. If that part could be, like, removed.” His face was red again.

The chairman chuckled and walked past the big office desk, drawing closer to Leon who stood frozen in place. Leon kept his gaze at the grey sky outside. 

The shift was so subtle yet he was alarmingly aware of it. Rose stood right next to Leon, facing the champion. 

“So, someone has caught your interest?” The chairman’s voice low and buttery, yet the words felt like poison. “And who might that be?”

At first, Leon didn’t know if he should lie, he never thought this far. Rose knew of all the people Leon knew, so randomly blurting out a name would do him no good, Rose would know he was bullshitting.

“Does it matter who?”

“Why, of course it matters, Leon. It always matters what people think and see. Your image-“

“-Is the lighthouse for Galar, I know.” Leon continued and sighed. He had heard the same sentence so many times.

“What is this really about? Are you really that lonely?” Rose moved again, now out of Leon’s vision. He felt the hair on his neck and arms rise, instincts settled in, prepared him to run if needing to.

“I want the freedom. I want someone who I can go home to.”

“Is that all?”

Rose was so close behind him, mere centimeters apart. The goosebumps on his body would have been very visible to the chairman, had Leon not worn a sweatshirt. His shudders, however, were clear as day. _Focus on the sky, focus._

Leon kept being frozen in place as he felt Rose’s hand on his hip, trying his best not to freak out. Then a hand on the other hip, _fuck_.

“I think there’s more to it than you needing company, Leon.” Rose whispered right next to his left ear. The grey sky became harder to look at with all the dark spots in his vision.

“I think you want intimacy. You want to be touched,” Leon thought he felt Rose’s lips on his neck, but they were gone before he could register anything, “you want me to give you permission to have sex. How flattering.” Leon shuddered again at the last bit, Rose way too close to his ear.

“Something tells me you already have. You don’t want the possibility of a partner, you already have one, which means you broke your contract-“

“No. There’s no one.”

The grib in his hips tightened and he was forcibly pushed up against rose, “Don’t lie to me, boy,” then the chairman’s weight forced them against the desk in front of Leon. It didn’t budge and the edge against Leon’s hip bones hurt making him wince. He took hold of Rose’s wrists in order to not lose his balance and bend over the table. The thought terrified him. He could not lose here.

Rose did not once raise his voice, “I see the look in your eye, you have someone in mind. You have someone you want to fuck.”

He sure did but no way he would let Rose know who.

“They don’t feel the same way, so it doesn’t matter.” Leon used every single fiber in his body to compose his voice, never wavering, not even a stutter.

Rose laughed softly. “Unrequited love, hm? A shame.” Leon felt Rose press up against his ass, dread draining the blood from his face as he felt the older man’s hardness. This wasn’t happening.

A normal person would have fought, a normal person would have screamed, run away, but not Leon. He was champion and champion meant bound by contract. Breaking his contract meant he would lose all money and more to lawsuit, lose his title, lose his apartment, lose his future plans and dreams, and it would all have repercussions down to his own little brother.

Most of the damage would be money, but that was not what worried Leon. No, Rose had made it clear years ago, if Leon strayed from his contract his reputation would be over. The chairman would frame him for all sorts of dirty business, things Leon didn’t want to repeat in his head, and worst of it all, he would ban Leon’s little brother from ever entering the gym challenges. Rose had connections that could destroy every bit of Leon’s life.

The mere thought made Leon’s throat tight. He could not do that to Hop, he could not let Galar down, not let his family down. He would be portrayed as a monster. So he had to take what Rose fed him. He had to stand here and feel Rose’s arousal to his ass.

“Please.. Rose.” He nearly whimpered as Rose pressed lips to his neck.

“Tell you what, if you give me permission to have my way with you today, I will remove that part on the papers. Then you can live with whoever you want.”

Leon started losing energy from being so tense and keeping himself straight. Before completely collapsing, he placed his hands on the desk for support. He lowered his head, not looking at the grey sky anymore. He felt defeated.

This was a opportunity to erase one bitterness he had towards his own title. With this, he could have a partner. Start a family, even. He could-

He could live with Raihan.

The feeling of happines soon left as he remembered last night. Raihan had ‘to think’ and Leon was still unsure of what that meant. To start of, did they ever have a chance to be together? Then again, Raihan had kissed Leon before he left. Nothing made sense anymore.

Leon gasped as he felt Rose press against him again, his hardness nestled in Leon’s cleft. The stupid thin track pants made this all too easy for the chairman, and Leon cursed himself for not wearing something of thicker fabric.

“...What will you do exactly?”

Rose chuckled, “you’ll see.”


	4. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raihan’s pov.

The cool, empty silence around Raihan was like pulling teeth. It was noon but he was still in bed, called in sick for the second day in a row. The guilt eating him up made it difficult to eat. Hell,  _all_ his emotions made it impossible to get anything down.

For two days he had gone silent, not even updating his pokegram account. People were starting to ask questions, where he was, if he was okay. He was not, but he remained silent. He knew he could be dramatic, especially when sick, but he truly felt like dying. The whole world did not need to know about his misery.

Leon had kissed him. _CONFESSED_ even. And what did he do? _Leave_?! 

Absolute cunt move, if anything. Raihan was the biggest piece of shit in the history of shits. How many times had he imagined doing things differently now? Didn’t matter, he already fucked up.

Raihan was used to confessions, it happened on a regular basis, he just never wanted to settle. Didn’t think he had it in him to stay still or even reciprocate what people felt for him. It was easier to give in to carnal pleasures and not think too much. Thinking meant hurting. Feelings meant pain.

The confession this time had hit differently.

Everytime he tried filling his lungs with air completely it hurt, only shallow breaths allowed.

Leon was hot, even a blind person would know. For a period of time, he assumed Leon had a secret lover of some sort but Leon never spoke of any. Raihan had been physically attracted to Leon for years but it had never been anything but that, physical. His attempts at getting raunchy with the champion had never worked, so in the end he stopped, didn’t want to make his friend uncomfortable. That worked until Leon popped a boner on his thigh. 

Well, turned out he was a virgin and Raihan’s world turned upside down. Just  how could _Leon_ of all people still be a virgin? If Raihan had known, he would never have laid a finger on his friend. Or, that was a fat lie he tild himself. No, he would have treated him differently but done was done. Virgin. Oh, how he would love to be Leon’s first at everything.

The gym leader was in no way a romantic, but he knew Leon somewhat was, and the champ deserved better than casual blowjobs and sloppy hands. Leon was his friend and rival. No matter how desperately Raihan wanted to beat the other in battle, it did not change his instinct to protect and care for his friend. Leon was special, a lighted beacon which attracted people, made them do good, do their very best. Even Raihan.

Raihan rubbed his temples, this was giving him a headache. Or maybe it was the lack of food and water..

He was allowed to like Leon. He could have feelings for his friends without them losing their friendship. He tried to believe it, but no matter how many times he repeated the words it never felt genuine, fear too strong a repellent.

He clenched his hand over his heart.  Ow, how it hurt.

His rotom came floating over his head, alerting him he had a new message from Piers. Huh, been a long while since they spoke.

_P- [you dun being ill? Or did someone break yer dick]_

He scoffed, pretending to be hurt without any to see, but he knew very well what the other gym leader meant. No online updates from Raihan for days was not normal, so something must be up.

_R- [Nah, bro. Just not feeling well.]_

It was super vague so it didn’t surprise him Piers didn’t catch the bait.

_P- [right, you can tell that fairytale to the rest but i know you]_

Sigh.

_R- [How do you know if you like someone?]_

Raihan knew beating around the bush pissed Piers off. Besides, the dark type leader might actually be some help. Maybe.

_P- [Yer bloody shitting me, raihan the fuckboi has feelings? bullshit]_

Uoch.

_R- [You wanna help or not?]_

_P- [Yeh but who the fuck broke yer heart]_

Raihan swallowed. _Broke your heart._ Raihan didn’t get a chance to reply before another message pinged on the screen.

_P- [If you keep thinking bout them n shit. like, nonstop. it sometimes hurts, like yer heart wants to explode.]_

Huh. Raihan suddenly had a hard time swallowing.

_P- [Listen to my song from a while back, then you know, dun mind the vid just listen]_

Following the message was a link to a rotomtube video, clearly a music video of Piers’.

Raihan played the video, not knowing what to expect. Sure, he expected blasting music with Piers fiercely shouting his emotions to a screaming crowd , but no. 

It started with a piano playing a tune, followed by Piers’ voice moments after. This was different. Was this what people called a ballad? Raihan had no idea. Piers stood by his mic, someone played on the old beaten piano in the background, only two lights shining on them. Very cinematic, Raihan thought. He laid the phone on his chest, letting it play while his eyes went to the roof.

He had only heard Piers sing like this two or three times. The knot in Raihan’s throat grew, he felt as if he choked on his own breathing.

The song went from being full of melancholy into sorrow, and then into what Raihan would describe as tenderness. He couldn’t keep back his tears as he listened to Piers’ singing. Like a mother comforting her young. Like getting the worlds best meal after days of starving. Like..

Yeah, there was no way he was crying, absolutely no way, not Raihan. Grown ass man crying to a love song like a lovestruck teenager. But the tears just wouldn’t stop. Not a single sob came out his mouth, only wet streaks ran down his head as an indicator of his emotional state. He didn’t remember the last time he cried. Must have been when his father died almost eight years ago, but then it had been only a few tears.

When the song stopped, Raihan felt empty yet like he was grieving. The feelings did not really add up and it all felt so awkward. Emotions two sizes too big for his body.

After a few minutes in silence, he grabbed his phone, spying a new message from Piers.

_P- [You can thank me later]_

Cocky bastard, that one. Raihan replied with his thanks and he would talk to the other gym leader later. No matter how miserable he was, he couldn’t sit and do nothing. Not now with with clearer thoughts.

-

Nothing had made Raihan feel dumber, but he felt the disguise was necessary. The hood from his coat was up and he wore sunglasses, even though the sky was grey and dull. Didn’t want people to know it was him. Well, he was literally supposed to be sick at home but that was not his main problem. He felt scared of people sniffing out his vulnerability.

The train ride to Wyndon seemed far too short, like not having enough time to prepare himself, collect his thoughts. He looked at his phone to check the time and a message from Piers read; _Let me know when they dun fukken with yer heart_

The walk to Leon’s apartment felt different this time. The outcome of arriving there could just as well have been Raihan’s death sentence, he would probably have felt just as awful.

With the sunglasses removed and hood down, He stood in front of Leon’s door for at least five minutes, waiting for the right time. Several times his hand would have been close to pressing the doorbell, only to chicken out seconds later. Fuck, he really was acting like a lovestruck teen, wasn’t he?

His aching inside was the final push and he rang the bell.

He waited, his heart running wild as he heard sounds behind the door. Leon’s face appeared moments later, eyes as big as teacups. Raihan was definitely not expected.

“Hey, mate. Um, can I come in?” Raihan tried smiling but it was fake. He watched as Leon’s face went red, then angry. Before Raihan could say another word, the door was slammed right in his face. He knew this was a possible outcome, yet he felt ten times more defeated than he thought he would. 

He was seconds short of leaving when the door opened again, golden eyes glaring at him.

Leon did not open the door fully and his golden eyes went to his feet, “...Okay.” he said and left, with the door slightly agape for Raihan to enter. Raihan lit up, he was given another chance! _Arceus, bless you._

After removing his coat and shoes, Raihan saw Leon standing in the middle of the living area, back facing towards the gym leader. He seemed so small, smaller than usual. The tension in the room was awkward and suffocating. After long moments of silence, Raihan knew he was the one to break it.

“Lee, I am _so_ fucking sorry for leaving you the other day. It wasn’t fair of me,” he stepped a bit closer to the other, “I am not good with feelings and such, so I.. got scared.”

Leon turned around, anger now gone. He wore a concerned expression, “why would you be scared?”

Raihan wasn’t sure he felt ready telling his deepest secrets, but he didn’t want to lie either. 

“I’m sorry I was such a coward. It’s a long story,” he scratched his neck nervously, “but I know that.. I...”

Raihan couldn’t finish his sentence as his eyes landed on Leon’s neck. There was a dark spot that wasn’t there days prior. He reached out to touch it before realizing it was a very bruised hickey, one he did not leave there.  
  


“Why do you have a hickey?” 

Leon gasped as he tried covering up his neck with a hand, panic in his eyes. 

“That’s, I accidently hurt myself, you know..!”

Raihan didn’t fall for it. He had planted way too many in his lifetime and could very well see the difference between a hickey and a bruise. Leon knew he wasn’t fooling anyone by Raihan’s face.

“Rai, please do not get mad! Please, I did what I had to!”

“What are you talking about, Lee? What did you do?” Raihan did not like where this was going. He instantly thought Leon had been desperate and maybe hooked up with a random person, and Raihan was at fault. 

Raihan stepped closer and followed when Leon backed away. The gym leader grabbed Leon’s arm, pulled at his shirt so he got a better look of his neck. There were several spots from his neck to his shoulder.

“What did you do, Lee?!”

Leon’s voice was so small, “I had my contract changed.”

The gym leader felt his stomach sink. So this meant Leon had gone to Rose? And what, sold his body for a new contract?

“Tell me you’re kidding?” 

Leon’s eyes were focused on the floor, distant as if he tried removing himself from the situation. 

“I had it changed so I’m allowed to have a lover, you know? I don’t have to fear being sued for having a partner, anymore.” The smile on Leon’s face was probably meant to be reassuring but it only looked so sad.

Raihan went down on his knees, they felt like giving up any second and he had no intentions of falling the long way to his ass. Gently, he took hold of Leon’s hands. 

“What did you do?”

Leon did not look him, his eyes gazing at the large windows in the dining area, showing Wyndon’s beauty like paintings. Raihan felt Leon squeeze his hands.

The shorter man looked like someone who was close to throwing up, all while he was struggling to let words escape his mouth.

The champion choked on his words with a yelp as he was pulled down to Raihan, big arms wrapping around him. Now on his knees as well, he was close up against Raihan. The gym leader smelled like cologne and smoke. 

Raihan repeated his words, now in a whisper, “what did you do?”

Leon wrapped his arms gently around his friend, returning the embrace,

“I let Rose touch me. He wanted to do.. stuff. He-“

“Did you let him fuck you?” Raihan blurted out, voice cracking once. Oh boy, did he sound panicky.

Leon pulled away from their embrace, face red but he locked eyes with Raihan’s cyan ones. “I don’t know.”

“How can you not know? Did he drug you?!”

“What, no! Please, just listen,” Leon sighed and closed his eyes, “he wanted to have sex me but I sort of managed to persuade him into, like, fucking my thighs. I don’t know if that counts as.. fucking.”

Raihan’s body slumped down. He felt like his limbs melted into a puddle. Then the anger settled in and his fists clenched until nails dug too deep into his palms. That fucking chairman. Raihan shuddered with anger. How could he ever face his boss again without strangling the man? What kept him from going up to the damn tower and rip his guts out?

He had to calm down or he might punch a wall. He exhaled loudly, cooling the fire in hist stomach.

Feeling somewhat collected, Raihan gently hugged Leon again, “Rose had no rights to that to you.”

“I feel so guilty, Rai. I know I fucked up but I felt so desperate. So lonely. If I said no, he would have his contacts crush me.”

Raihan hated the fact that Leon had given Rose permission to touch him in such a way, but at the same time he understood. What would Raihan have done if he was in Leon’s stead? He would probably have Rose fuck him raw until his contract suited his own lifestyle. Besides, the blackmailing was a secret Leon had shared with him ages ago.

“Don’t feel bad, champ. Rose used dirty tricks and he needs a bat to his head.” Raihan heard Leon chuckle against his chest. Leon was warm and smelled like fruity soap, the same soap he used as a teen. Raihan felt safe. Even with a well trained body, Leon still felt small in Raihan’s arms. The gym leader tightened his grib around his friend, as if he was about to be taken away. He had to protect.

“Leon, I like you too. A lot. A lot, a lot, a lot.”

Leon went stiff in his arms, but few peaceful yet tense moments later, Leon’s arms embraced Raihan in return. His voice was breathy, probably from trying to keep tears in, “thank you.” Leon didn’t know how else to respond, so instead he let his emotions of relief and gratefulness take over.

Before bruising their knees any further, they decided to spoon in Leon’s bed, both emotionally and physically exhausted.

The warmth of one another was enough to relax their tension. Raihan’s nuzzled his face into Leon’s neck and soft hair, he had so much of it.

“Rai, are you still afraid of liking me?”

Raihan was taken a bit back by the sudden question. 

“I don’t know. A little, I guess.”

“Why?”

It was hard for Raihan to read Leon while not facing one another, but he didn’t want to move from his cozy spot. It was getting dark outside and the room had no light, it made Raihan drowsy.

“You’re my best friend, I don’t ever want to lose that. You’re also the fucking champion of Galar, that itself is bloody intimidating,” leon laughed through his nose, “but worst of all, I could hurt you.”

They both went silent for a minute before Leon spoke, “You could hurt me at any given time, whether or not we are in a relationship.”

Leon spoke the truth and yet it didn’t shake the fear in Raihan. The gym leader was dried out for replies, nothing seemed good enough to be said. He tugged Leon a little closer and asked, “will you be my boyfriend?”

Leon sat up too quickly and it made Raihan yell out in surprise. The champion looked at Raihan with big, lively eyes, nearly shouting, “Yes!” Raihan had to blink twice before he could register what happened.

Raihan couldn’t help but laugh, Leon was beet red and looked so determined, almost ready for a battle. Long arms reached out for the smaller male, “C’mere, you look too cute like that.” Leon, blushing from being called cute, laid down next to his boyfriend, head on his chest and exhaled loudly.

“Lee, is that a phone in your pocket?”

Leon snorted, voice muffled as he spoke into Raihan’s shirt, “no, I’ve had a boner for a while. Kinda starting to hurt.”

With slow moves, Raihan pushed Leon to his back, a pair of golden eyes watched his every move, full of lust. Raihan leaned down and pressed his lips to the champion’s. He was allowed to. He could and he wanted to. Kissing had been the last untainted thing Raihan had kept from his promiscuous lifestyle, and he was more than happy to share it with Leon.

Leon made the sweetest humming sounds the gym leader had ever heard. Raihan’s hands went to Leon’s sides, gently grabbing the muscle and fat there. He pulled Leon’s shirt up to expose the skin underneath, but soon after a hand stilled his movements. Leon pulled from their kissing, “Rai, just so you know, there’s.. a bit of bruising.”

Raihan furrowed his brows in concern, “he hit you?” But Leon shook his head.

“No, but we did.. the business over a desk and, well..” Leon gently pulled the waistband of his pants down, exposing his hip bones fully. Marks of different colours, some yellow, other brownish purple, painted the skin. The marks went down further under his pants, probably intensifying where leg and hip met.

“Does it hurt?”

Leon shook his head again, “not anymore, I just didn’t want to shock you. It looks worse than it is.” He smiled, and Raihan knew it was genuine.

It was hard to believe what Leon had done. Raihan had no intentions of shaming his best friend for doing as he did, but it still hurt to think of. If Raihan had just-

Leon’s hand cupped his face, “you’re thinking too much. Come up and kiss me again.” 

Leon was beautiful. Golden eyes and lashes for days, hair sprawled out beneath him. Handsome smile. Raihan sighed, he was in deep and now he questioned when it even started.

The gym leader resumed kissing his boyfriend, gently pressing his tongue to Leon’s lips as an invite and he was let in. The wet sounds of their tongues mingling aroused Raihan greatly, and he pressed his hardness down onto Leon. The smaller male moaned approvingly, bucking up his hips to get more friction.

They managed to undress in between heated kisses, only sporting their boxers.

“I want you,” Leon panted, grabbing hold of Raihand’s shoulders.

In response, Raihan dug his teeth into Leon’s tender flesh on his throat, fangs dangerously close to an artery, never breaking any skin, making Leon shudder with painful pleasure.

Hearing the champion wanting him was almost too much, he had to hold back, otherwise he might scare his boyfriend away. In the heat of the moment, it was easy to forget Leon still was a virgin, nowhere near as experienced as Raihan.

“You want me to fuck you?” Raihan whispered between kisses on the other’s neck.

“Please..”

Raihan raised himself to his hands, “you got lube? I think I have a condom in my coat.” 

Leon smiled shyly, “I think I have an unused bottle in the nightstand,”

Raihan bent over to fetch it, and to his surprise it actually was unused. This was perfect teasing material for later, he noted. Who the _fuck_ kept lube and didn’t even use it for alone time? The champion of Galar, apparently.

“I don’t care about the condom.” Leon hurriedly added, eyes looking away from Raihan.

The gym leader chuckled, “take your boxers off.” 

It was clear to see Leon grew nervous, his movements slower and more shaky. With knees pulled up towards his head, he removed his underwear from his ass, sliding it off his legs without parting his thighs, obviously embarrassed, not wanting to spread himself yet.

Raihan knew it was shyness, but Leon had unknowingly given his boyfriend a bit of a show, almost teasing him. 

“I’m a little nevous.” Leon laughed nervously.

Raihan decided he should wait to settle himself between the champion’s legs, so instead, he lifted both of Leon’s legs so his calves rested on Raihan’s right shoulder. 

“You’re doing great, babe. I’m gonna warm you up for a bit, okay?” 

Leon nodded.

Raihan squished a good amount of lube on his fingers and placed them between Leon’s asscheeks. “Leon, you gotta relax, mate. Remember to breathe.” The legs one Raihan’s shoulder were shaking.

Leon inhaled, it felt too natural to stop breathing as his nervousness grew. Raihan was pleased when the shaking stopped, and he nudged his fingers close to Leon’s opening. Slowly, he teased the hole while liking the reaction from Leon. Hell, Raihan had not even put a finger in him yet and he still looked like he was about to fall apart. 

Raihan hoped Leon was as responsive as he had been days prior, the vocal ones always turned on the gym leader the most.

Carefully, he pushed a finger inside, letting the other get used to the sensation.

Leon whimpered.

“You okay?” The champ only managed to nod and Raihan felt confident enough to continue with two fingers.

Leon was hot inside, it made Raihan’s cock twitch in anticipation. 

He watched as Leon moaned to his fingers’ movements, indulging in the lewdness on display. Leon did that thing again where he would bite the back oh his hand. When the hole was loosened a tad more, Raihan added another finger. He usually did not have to use more than three to warm people up, but Leon was so damn tight, he wondered if his dick would break the champion.

Leon wiggled slightly as the fingers scissored and worked his hole, the gym leader placed a kiss on Leon’s leg.

Raihan had refrained from touching Leon’s prostate as he knew it could make him tense up again, but now he felt Leon relax enough for him to try. With three fingers, Raihan rubbed against Leon’s spot and his heart nearly stopped in surprise at Leon’s reaction. The smaller male had tensed his legs so much they nearly put Raihan off his balance, all followed by a loud moan and a hurried sorry.

Raihan laughed softly as he repositioned himself, “looks like I found a good spot,” he teased. 

“Don’t just do so-, nnnn..” Leon’s words were slurred, but they stopped as Raihan’s fingers rubbed the same spot a few times. 

“You seem loose enough now.” Raihan removed his fingers and the emptiness inside made Leon grit his teeth.

Raihan pulled the legs from his shoulder and went to remove his own boxers. The front of them was soaked in precum, and he cursed at himself for not coming prepared with spare pair. He could borrow a pair from Leon but the guy was at least two sizes smaller. 

He sat back on his knees in front of Leon, his boyfriend still with shut legs and an adorably flushed face. Raihan placed a hand on each of Leon’s knees and let them slide down to his mid thigh. He gently pulled them apart and to his surprise, Leon let him. He crawled closer, towering over his boyfriend before leaning down for a kiss.

“You ready, babe?” 

“Yeah.”

He grabbed the lube again and applied a generous amount to his dick. Leon had leaked on his own stomach. He would probably not last long by how aroused he was.

Raihan took hold of Leon’s legs and pressed them upward all while Leon clung to his neck. He pressed his tip against Leon’s opening, slowly entering. Leon shuddered as the fullness intensified. Raihan stopped halfway to let his boyfriend relax around him. Leon was very tight, maybe he should have used four fingers.. Sweet Arceus, how good he felt, it almost stripped all oxygen out of Raihan.

Leon’s breathing was heavy and his grib on to Raihan’s shoulders was firm. A breathy ‘move’ was what Raihan needed to continue and he slowly pushed himself in to the hilt. He kissed Leon on his jaw now that he was completely swallowed by the smaller male, proud of how well his lover took him.

Raihan started with a slow pace, carefully feeding his own desire to cum inside.

Leon moaned so deliciously. He took hold of Raihan’s hair, pulling ever so slightly.

Raihan kissed Leon again, pleased to feel the other returning it with a hot tongue. He felt safe enough to up his speed and he clearly made the right decision as Leon shuddered in pleasure beneath him. Leon moaned into their kiss. Never had any sex felt so rewarding as pleasing his long time friend, Raihan noted.   


It was all too much, the reactions from his boyfriend made Raihan lose his cool and he thrusted harder and quicker into him. Leon broke the kiss as he wipped his head back into the pillow in ecstasy, nearly shouting broken moans. It didn’t take long for Leon to arch his back in pleasure, spasming as Raihan pounded into his prostrate to his orgasm. Raihan didn’t even realize how close he was to his own climax until he felt it burst moments after Leon’s, grunting as he spilled his seed. He thrusted hard three times before stopping his movement completely.

As he came down from his post-orgasm high, he looked down at Leon whose eyes were closed, tears in the corners about to spill.

The gym leader embraced his boyfriend without putting his weight down in him, and kissed his cheek. “You’re wonderful, Lee. You’re strong. You’re handsome. You’re such a wonderful person.” Leon’s hands went to rest on the other’s back, returning the comfort.

Leon’s head was spinning. Not only from having climaxed very hard but also from being showered with sweet words. The last few months had been so filled with his own self loathing and frustration, he nearly forgot what praise felt like.

They stayed like that for a minute before Raihan went to pull out his softening cock. He took a look down and, thank Arceus, no blood. He really didn’t know what he would have done if he had hurt Leon.

His eyes fell to the bruised skin on Leon’s hips, it was a disgusting reminder to what Leon had done for them to be together. Or, what Rose had done, the chairman was the one at fault. Leon had not outright said it, but the gym leader knew it was for his sake. For _their_ sake.

He gazed up at Leon again and the champion looked VERY spent and very lax. Ready to doze off even. Raihan knew better than to let the other sleep in their filth, and he friendly slapped Leon’s leg. “Let’s get a shower, champ.”

-

For the next few months they would visit each other almost everyday, even the train and cab trips back and forth couldn’t keep them apart.

Leon felt his workload became a little easier, not so much less of it but he managed it better. Rose almost instantly sniffed out their relationship, as in, the next time Leon met with his boss. How he knew, Leon did not want to dwell on. Thing was, Rose never touched him again and it gave the champion some solace.

Leon was in the middle of cutting veggies for his and Raihan’s dinner, carefully making even sizes, just the way he liked it. A curious goodra looked over his shoulder, inspecting his handiwork and he handed it a few chopped bellpepper pieces.

Raihan was watching from a few meters away, blushing at how good his boyfriend was. Boyfriend. It still sat weirdly, yet so right. Of course it had to be Leon who managed to tame the gym leader, the champion already beat him in everything else, so settling down for the man almost seemed obvious.

Raihan was still only opening up. Fortunately, Leon was on with having a lot of sex, as Raihan was better at showing comfort and pouring his heart’s content after a good wrestle in bed. He really wanted to have the kissing and comfort come natural, and maybe it eventually it would. For now, they had their ways.

Leon was quick to express his insecurities. Understandably, he was afraid the sudden change in Raihan’s lifestyle would drag the gym leader down, or in worse case scenario, make him cheat. 

Raihan was not one to cheat, never had and never would, that was a promise he could make. However, he understood where Leon came from and why that would be something henfeared. Another thing was, Raihan’s flirting was part of his personality, and even of he tried his very hardest he probably wouldn’t be able to stop. The champion didn’t mind that, he even encouraged Raihan to keep going, said it was a part of his charm.

Raihan would miss his varied sexual encounters, he would, but what had initially surprised him shortly into their relationship was how calm he finally felt. His own stress and recklessness was gone, felt no need to dull whatever deep psychological shit he had going on.

Ugh, Leon was too good for him. A 172cm tall beaming sun in the darkness Raihan before wandered aimlessly in. But a single thing had bothered him for a while.

Leon patted the goodra as it happily ate the veggies, its goo sticking to his hand made him giggle and he went to wash it off by the sink.

“Lee, I been thinking.. Shit, I have been worried,” leon wiped his hands in a cloth before turning to his boyfriend, concern in his eyes.

“What is it, Rai?” Leon thought it was rare for the other to speak of his worries, but he never made a big deal of it when Raihan finally opened up about his troubles.

“I have been thinking about Rose,” Raihan swallowed, “he once pressured you into letting him.. you know, and I.. What if the fucker does it again? What if he threatens you to let him fuck you?” Raihan sat down on a chair and pouted. Leon nearly snorted at how his lover looked like a 2 meter baby.

The thought of Rose had crossed his own mind too many times already. In reality, Rose could keep on blackmailing the champion with false evidence of murder, childporn or even worse things, till Leon did his every bidding. Leon had his contract changed so being sued was less likely, but Rose’s threats were never on paper, they were just that, threats.

Leon stood in front of his boyfriend and cupped his head, sighed before speaking, “honestly, we won’t know if he will ever do something again. Though, I do have a sneaking suspicion he is afraid of you.”

“Afraid of me?”

Leon laughed, “yeah, you terrify him! He won’t touch me as long as you are in the way. He knows you will beat his ass the very second he lays a finger on me.”

Well, Leon was not wrong, Raihan would crack his boss’ skull on the spot. As dark as it was, Raihan couldn’t help laughing. He wrapped his arms around the champion, liking how it felt having the long purple hair tickle his lower arms. With his face pressed against Leon’s pecs, he said, 

“I love you so much.”

-

The day after becoming a couple, Raihan had messaged Piers. The singer had just woken up, still in pajamas shorts and tanktop. He did not get a lot of messages, only after a good performance, so he was surprised by the message notification on his phone.

_R- [Hey, just wanted to thank you for the help yesterday. I feel a ton better and ‘they dun fukken with me heart’]_

Under the message was a picture of a sleeping Leon and in the right corner was half of Raihan’s smiling face, and the idiot was doing a thumbs up.

Piers stood frozen for a few seconds before realizing what the fuck he was looking at. Then he chuckled,

”Yer welcome,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hating Rose.  
> Btw, I had a similar song in mind to The art teacher by Rufus Wainwright for Piers’ music video.  
> It’s sad and bittersweet as fuck.


	5. Epilogue

The anger never went away. Not even for a moment. 

As the gym challenge grew closer, so did Raihan's anxiety. He had not seen Rose in almost a year because, well, he didn't have to and didn't want to. The gym leader managed his gym perfectly fine without the Chairman's help, so they rarely had to speak or meet face to face. In addition, the chemistry between the two had soured over the years. 

Raihan was not afraid of speaking his mind, and when Rose had to make 'play dates' for the gym leader and the Champion just in order to keep Leon above water, he had lashed out on his boss. It had nothing to do with being kind to Leon, it was all business, and Raihan knew. Whenever Leon was close to breaking down, Rose would give the Champion a bit if freetime to relax, but just enough to catch his breath, only to be thrown back into the same endless grind.

That was enough for Raihan to not like him, but then the fucker had gone and bloody blackmailed Leon into sexual activities.

He hated the man. How he absolutely detested the pervert.

Raihan's and Leon's relationship was not known to the people of Galar, by Leon's wishes. What bugged the Champion was not the fact he was together with another man, it was because when it came down to the core of it, he was still Champion. People would definitely gossip, make up hurtful lies and rumours, chase after the two lovers like prey. Leon did not want that.

Neither did Raihan, but he was so used to being chased around, he rarely thought of the talk about him. He honestly didn't care. Hell, he constantly plastered his own face on the internet, he sought attention.

Of course the media sniffed out something had changed between him and the Champ, but none of the talk about love affairs stuck very long.

He was happy. So bloody happy with having a boyfriend whose eyes glowed whenever he came by. The feelings he felt for Leon and received in return were never something a random sexual encounter could give. 

And yet, he was angry. Not at Leon, but at their boss. They were not yet lovers when Rose violated Leon but the jealousy was still aching strongly. He did his best not to lash out his frustration towards his boyfriend, but feelings hurt and hurting was hard to pretend wasn't there.

Raihan had been looking at the mail on his rotom phone for the past hour. He did not want to reply even the slightest. He exhaled loudly, not thinking if his boyfriend heard him.

"What's wrong, Rai?" 

Raihan looked up from the screen and was greeted with a big pair of golden eyes. 

"Rose wants to meet up and discuss plans for the gym challenge." Raihan wrinkled his nose as he uttered the man's name.

Leon's brows pinched in concern, "what is there to discuss? I thought the plan was nearly the same as last year?"

Raihan didn't know, the mail never said beside gym challenge plans, only that he was to come alone. In other words, Leon was not welcome to the meeting.

-

The sterile enviroment of Rose Tower made Raihan uncomfortable. The office workers were scary and cold, but the people directly working with the league challenge were always nice and talkative towards the gym leader. His nerves calmed slightly after being offered a coffee to-go by a fellow trainer.

After taking the lift that went on _forever,_ Raihan was met with a familiar face outside the Chairman's office.

"Piers?"

A pair of sleep deprived eyes shot up at the dragon tamer, "mate, I thought you were one of 'em bootlicker chicks Chairman keeps around."

Raihan chuckled as he walked closer to his colleague, "Ha, I know I'm gross but not that gross." 

Raihan had not met up with Piers in months, though he considered him a friend. They enjoyed writing back and forth or Raihan going to the wicked concert the Spikemuth leader held. 

"Why are you here? Does the big man want to offer you a dynamax spot for the 100th time? Or, perhaps talk about the most effective way to remove zigzagoon hair?" He teased as he sipped the last of his coffee, dumping the paper cup in a bin.

Piers' face presented a wry smile, arms crossed, "no, not it I can help it. Spikemuth dun want his pity, he can shove that 'aight up his arse."

Raihan noted how conservative the other gym leader was dressed, compared to his otherwise excentric fashion choices.

An oversized knit sweater and ripped black jeans was way more 'normal' than what Raihan was used to. The military boots were cool though.

Before Raihan could insult his friend's fashion choices, the door to Rose's office opened and Oleana strode out past the two men.

"The Chairman will see you both now, please do not waste too much of his time." She didn't look at the two as she spoke, busied herself with the papers in her hand as she went to wait for the lift.

"Nice to see you too, Ollie!" Raihan mused, knowing the woman was not as cold as she led on. She did not reply.

Inside the office was Rose leaning against his large desk, eyes one what Raihan thought must be important business papers. The Chairman's head didn't move as his eyes looked at the two gym leaders in front of him.

Raihan's palms were sweaty. It had not been that long since Leon was bent over that desk. The wound was still fresh and coming here was salt thrown right into it.

"Gentlemen, how nice of you both to come with such short notice." 

Raihan instantly felt his insides burn with anger. The urge to kick that smug face in was at an all time high.

"Yeh, sure, but why do you need Raihan here, we talkin' 'bout Spikemuth, aren't we?" Piers asked, not really feeling the whole meeting thing.

Rose chuckled, folded the papers neatly and focused all his attention at the two younger men. "Well, yes, my dear Piers, I would very much like to discuss the future of your precious town, but today I had a different proposal."

The Chairman strode towards a shredder and the papers were soon turned into thin lines. It had no right to be as foreboding as it was, the hair on Raihan's arms rised.

"Raihan, have you by any chance thought about change in career?" The Chairman spoke as he went back to his spot by the desk, leaning against it.

"No, I have not." Raihan kept his casual smile but the tone in his voice gave away his annoyance.

"I have been thinking.. You have been an excellent teacher at your gym, many have praised you for your abilities as a tutor," Rose twirled his long lock around his finger, "and maybe, you should focus on that."

Raihan put his fangs on display, gritting his teeth, "Get to the point, _Rose_."

The Chairman's smile never faltered but he sighed, "As you wish," his gaze moved to Piers, "Piers, what would you say be the gym leader of Hammerlocke?"

Piers and Raihan shouted in unison, "what?!"

Piers continued, "are you bonkers?! Absolutely not!" 

Rose sighed again, "really, now? How about thinking about it for a bit?" 

Raihan was furious and close to snapping. His fists shook with anger and the knuckles turned white.

"Chairman, I have zero interest in movin' from spikemuth and you know that." Piers' eyes flickered between Raihan and Rose, now very aware of the tension in the air.

It was subtle, something only Raihan caught, but there was a change in Rose's smile. It had a sinister twist.

"Wouldn't it be a shame to have your sister miss her challenge? Dear Marnie must be looking forward to trying to rise to the top."

Raihan stormed over to Rose and grabbed him by his collar, lifting the shorter man to his toes.

"Don't fucking go there, Rose. Stop abusing your power." It was a warning.

Piers' breathing stopped, he had not seen it coming.

Rose's voice was low, "You're lucky you are not in for touching little girls." And seconds later a fist smashed to his nose, blood splattering from the impact.

Raihan readied his fist for another punch, lifting his arm as far back as it could go, but his swing stopped as long, pale fingers grabbed his arm,

"Raihan!! Stop!" Piers screamed so it rang in the room.

Raihan was panting, teeth bared in anger. His hand was pounding to the rythm of his heartbeat, shaking. Rose was still smiling, blood running down from his nose. Even a punch in the face did not remove the smug expression.

"You should listen to your pretty friend," Rose said, blood tinting his white teeth.

Raihan knew Rose did something and he looked down between himself and the Chairman, and the latter held a small tazer in his hand, aimed straight at Raihan's crotch.

Instinctively, Raihan leapt back a few steps, Piers right behind him.

Rose's laugh was menacing, "Clever boy. You know to throw a punch, I will give you that." Rose turned off the tazer and placed it back into his pocket. He then took a handkerchief out from a pocket inside his coat and pressed it to his bloodied nose.

Raihan knew the nose didn't break, to his own disappointment. His knuckles hurt but the anger overpowered it by far. 

"Raihan, what the fuck is goin' on?" Piers whispered desperately. The dragon tamer's concentration didn't leave the older man in front of them.

"I am not going anywhere, I am not leaving Hammerlocke. Your threats mean nothing to me." Raihan spat.

Rose paced very slowly at his desk, thinking. "So none of you will budge, hm?" Rose stopped his steps and turned to face the two younger men. Raihan could not read his expression.

"Raihan, for now I would like you to help Piers with his gym challenge. It cannot possibly be any worse than last year, so anything will do."

Piers scoffed, clearly offended by the Chairman's statement. 

"We're doin' our best, why w-" 

Raihan interupted, "Fine, I'll do it. If that's all, we will be on our way." Raihan knew he had to get out of there before another fist came flying.

"Of course, I will send the official plans for the gym challenge to all gym leaders shortly."

Raihan immediately turned on his heels and walked to the door, Piers in his heels, when Rose spoke again,

"Say hi to Leon from me."

Raihan slammed the office door.

-

The lift ride down was awkward. Raihan was still furious and Piers was in the unknown, not quite getting what had happened.

The pale gym leader yelled as Raihan punched one of the walls inside the lift, causing a loud metallic bang.

"Fucking god dammit!" If his hand wasn't hurting so much he would have punched the metal over and over.

"What the hell is goin' on, Raihan? Calm yerself down!" 

The tall male slammed his forehead into the wall and stayed like that, too angry to keep eye contact, "That creep thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants! He was about to tell you Marnie would get banned from the tournament if you didn't agree to becoming the hammerlocke leader."

Piers was shocked. He knew Rose was a great businessman but also a slave driving cunt, but he wouldn't have thought he would stoop so low.

"Rose has done some pretty shitty things to Leon. And now he's fucking with me just to prove his power, and he's dragging you into it." Raihan's shoulders slumped down, he felt so exhausted from the short 'meeting'.

Yeah, the meeting truly had been nothing but power flexing. Rose had money and contacts, Raihan had his physical strength. Who had won was unclear, however Raihan would lie if he said it wasn't satisfying to see Rose with a bloody nose.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Raihan. Didn't know the bastard was that much of a cunt." Piers was suddenly VERY glad that the other had been there as well. If Raihan had not been in the room, who knows what the Chairman would have pulled.

Raihan sighed, head still resting at the lift wall, "I hope he's staying away from us for a while.." he said, sounding almost defeated.

"You sure he ain't gon' have you arrested for violence?"

Raihan could not be sure, but his gut told him he was safe for now. If Rose truly wanted him in the slammer he would already be there by now.

"Probably not. I think he earns too much money off me." 

They finally reached the ground floor and headed to the busy streets of Wyndon. Well, they took some of the lesser populated roads to keep safe from eavesdroppers.

"How are things between you and yer loverboy?" 

Piers thought it would be for the best to change topic and he was a tiny bit curious about the pair. 

Raihan laughed softly through his nose, "Could not be better." He finally turned to face the pale gym leader, cooled down enough to make a genuine smile.

Piers gave him a rare smile and Raihan thought the other may add something tender to their conversation.

"He was a virgin, wasn' 'e?" 

"What?" Dumbfounded.

"You heard me, he was a virgin before you shagged him, hm?" Piers' expression growing more smug by the minute.

Raihan blushed a bit, he knew Leon would appreciate him not talking about their sexlife but Piers was a friend.

"Yeah, he was, what about it?"

It was rare seeing the Spikemuth singer so amused. Piers reached into his pocket to pull out his phone and his slender fingers began tapping away on the screen, black painted nails clicking on the glass.

"I had a bet with Nessa. Looks like I won. I knew the guy was a blushing maid, waiting for the right one." Piers mused, humming a tune as he continued writing on his phone.

Raihan howled, laughed so hard he started coughing and by the end of it, he gave Piers a very friendly punch, with his good hand, on his thin upper arm. 

"Ow, cut it out, arsehole." Piers grabbed his arm in pretend of being hurt.

"Bet about Leon again and I'll flash my dick at your next concert." Raihan laughed at the other's reaction. Piers' face turned red and he swallowed hard. He had no interest in his little sister accidently seeing the taller male's genitals, she never missed a show. Raihan would, without a bit of shame, do it.

"Yer disgusten'." 

Raihan only laughed harder.

-

Telling Leon about the whole ordeal had not been fun. It was clear for Raihan that his boyfriend feelt guilty, blaming himself for all that had happened. The gym leader's right hand was wrapped in bandages. The skin on his knuckles was no longer, and Leon had insisted on wrapping it up.

It was late evening and Charizard was curled up in its sleep in the poke-corner. Nestled on top of it was Leon, frowning. Raihan knew that face all too well.

"Lee, I can feel your vibes all the way to the couch. Spill it or I will have to wake Charizard."

Leon's gasp was almost too faint to hear and the taller of the two laughed through his nose. The Champion got up from the overgrown lizard, tried his best not to wake his companion, and sat down in raihan's lap instead, nestling his head to a warm neck. The subtle smell of cigarettes indicated Raihan had been smoking.

"Is it weird for me to hope I will lose my title this year?"

Months ago, hearing Leon say something like that would have disturbed the gym leader. Now it seemed as the most rational thing to pass over the champion's lips.

"Nah, babe, I get it. Mostly because I will beat you in the finals, but I get you."

Leon snorted. "How can you be so sure there's not gonna be a 12 year old kid beating your ass before you even get there?"

Raihan teasingly pinched some skin on Leon's side, "Ouch, Lee. You know I'm better than that."

Yeah, Leon knew. He just couldn't shake the feeling this year would be different, something grand would happen. Maybe it was time for a new champion? Maybe this was the year he would get freed from Rose's claws.

He also knew that meant someone else would take the burden, but he reached the point of not caring long ago. He was too burned out.

Leon inhaled again enough to smell Raihan's warm skin, relaxing at his partner's scent.

"Rai, how about I ditch my photoshoot tomorrow and we go looking for trapinch, silicobra and axews at route 6?"

In a single swift motion, Raihan stood up and lifted Leon in bridal style, sporting a big toothy grin,

"Why wait? Let's go now!"

Leon's surprised face quickly developed into beaming eagerness.

-

Piers was tired, so bloody tired. The day before had him anxious and stressed, so he had used most of the night to write down his feelings into songs. 

It had seemed like a good idea at the time and now it came back, kicking his ass. Oh well.

He scratched his stomach under the pajamas top he borrowed from his sister, eyeing his phone on the kitchen counter. A new message from Raihan with a picture attatched. He jokingly thought to himself, if it was a dick pic he would block the guy on every platform, concerts included.

He opened the message and was met with a familiar scenario.

_R-[Guess who got laid on route 6]_

Underneath was a picture of Leon sleeping in what appeared to be a tent, hair ALL over the place, drool dripping from his mouth, and in the corner Piers could just barely see Raihan's right eye and cheekbone, giving another thumbs up.

He wrinkled his nose and snorted, whispered under his breath where in life he went wrong to deserve this.

Then his eyes went to his little sister who just walked out from their bathroom, dressed in her gym challenge uniform.

"It's a bit plain, don't cha think?" She asked her brother a tad shyly. 

It had not dawned on Piers before just how much his sister had grown. She really was going to the challenge in a couple of months. He had Raihan to thank for that. Without the tall fool, Piers' little sis would have been banned from fulfilling her dream.

He smiled softly,

"Nah, you look amazing. You'll look perfect when you become champion."

Piers took note to thank Raihan later.


End file.
